


catch me (i wont fall)

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, F/M, M/M, gays, im sorry, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Nicole was sent to live with her Uncle Nedley, her biggest objective was merely finishing undetected in Purgatory High. Yet, somehow she found herself being wrangled into the cheer leading team by the the most insistent junior she has ever met. Nicole is unsure if her gay heart can handle that.orThe cheer leading AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry y'all
> 
> this is really going to be a cheerleading AU, i even searched up the terms. Obviously this is going to be a Waverly/Nicole fic, so don't mind Champ.
> 
> A warning, some triggering language could be used. 
> 
> thanks for reading

It was the beginning of her senior year when she was transferred to Purgatory High, Nicole was sent to live with her Uncle Nedley. It was too many instances of her parents being neglectful, caught in the ‘spirit’ of the world. In fact, it was to an extent that they didn’t care if she went to school. For her first couple years of that attitude Nicole didn’t go most days, and didn’t care too. Until one day, she was caught behind a church smoking stolen cigarettes with no future, no plans, and no background, that she revolutionized. It wasn’t the cigarettes that did her in though, it was the acid she stole from her parents. She was sick for days, from her body not handling it well. Of course, her parents would call it a revelation.

Nicole didn’t care much for it at all. In fact, once the world stopped spinning from the acid, and her stomach stopped churning- she picked herself up from the ground and stomped back home and packed her bag. It wasn’t much of a conversation for her to move in with her Uncle who lived a few hours away from the city in the small town of Purgatory. Nedley didn’t mind, fortunately, she thinks he is lonely. He probably is.

Anyways, that’s how she found herself settled in front of Purgatory High, backpack loosely strung across her chest. Truly the biggest difference, is the size- and the worn down buildings. When she was registered, the receptionists cheerily let her know that the graduating senior class was the highest it had ever been at 56.  _ 56. _

It didn’t take much to find her first period, being that it was one large building, and the halls mostly separated by grade. Nicole’s first period was advanced chemistry, and was seated by a boy clearly uninterested in knowing her. He already had his book flipped open, with his headphones in muttering as he scanned the pages. The boy was scrawny, honestly. Even with the heavy coat he wore, his stature was small. His hair wildly unkempt, and overall kinda  _ nerdy. _

Nicole flopped her back pack on the desk as she sat down next to him at their shared table, at this he peered up. He quickly pulled out his headphones with a big grin, and stuck out his hand. “Hi! You must be knew, I’m Jeremy!” 

She merely raised an eyebrow at his offered hand, “Nicole.” 

Jeremy pulled his hand back, embarrassed. “Right, handshakes are weird.” 

Nicole laughed, “are they?” 

His anxiety seemed to melt at that, “I have no idea.” 

“Okay class, this is advanced chemistry, no this isn’t Hogwarts, and no I don’t know how to make a bomb…”

If Nicole thought that would be the weirdest class, she was severely underestimated Purgatory High. By far the weirdest class she had was her 3rd period before lunch, with Ms.Earp, the health teacher. The woman was late to class, first of all, they were all seated in their desks, thoroughly confused when the bell rang for class to start and the instructor was nowhere to be found. After about 10 minutes, a bottle clanked behind a desk with a muffled groan.

“Ugh, fuck.” A woman’s voice mumbled behind the desk.

The class stilled at that, and Nicole peered at the desk, leaning over to the side and caught a glimpse of a boot. What the  _ fuck?  _ The boot shifted over unsteadily, scuffing against the ground as the owner of it tried to get footing to stand up. Hands grasped at the desk, as the woman pulled up. She was a young woman, in a leather jacket, and jeans. Once up she leaned against the desk, and looked up. “Uhh, I meant frick?” 

A laugh burst from Nicole, and the woman merely peered over with a grin, before bringing her hands out in a bowing motion. “I’m Wynonna, and I will be your health teacher for this semester.”

The class whooped at that. After Wynonna’s scene, to Nicole’s relief the class went rather normally with a syllabus being passed out, and after that she merely slumped behind the desk and encouraged everyone to get to know each other until the bell rang. 

Behind her a group of jocks fussed behind her, scooting there desks around and laughing viciously, in the midst of the blocks of testosterone filled boys, a guy sat in the middle. He had some tattoos spanning his forearms, and had gelled back hair, and most disgustingly was meeting her gaze with a salacious smirk. Nicole felt the edges of her lips grimace at that, as she caught her eyes and gave her a slow once over. Her stomach turned, and looked away. If only he knew pal, she would rather kiss a rake than touch a gelled strand of his clearly unwashed hair. She could literally smell the axebody-spray from her desk a couple feet away.

“Hey are you going to try out for a male cheerleader, they have a sign up sheet, so they can try to make it to nationals this year.” A boy beside him asked, leaning forward in his desk.

“No, that shit is for fags.” Axe body-spray spat, crossing his arms.

Nicole crunched the syllabus in her hand at the term, as she eavesdropped. If only his axe body spray could cover his bigotry. 

“I'm just saying, bro. Lifting all those girls, get some mid air action, with those skirts.” 

Axe body-spray smirked at that, “I don’t need to be a fag-leader to get some action, besides sometimes Waverly wears the skirt during.”

The minute that came out his mouth, there was a shuffle at the front desk as Wynonna leaned forward. Wynonna’s mouth quirked down, clearly mad and disgusted. She opened her mouth for a moment, after a second, she closed it again before shaking her head. 

Nicole’s brow furrowed as she watched the change in Wynonna as she leaned back down into her desk. 

The boys laughed behind her again, all nudging the boy. “Champ, bro. I can’t get Chrissy to even do it with the lights on.”

Ah, Champ. Fitting for a boy who coats himself in body spray, and shitty flash tattoos. Nicole’s mind couldn’t help but wonder and poke viciously at the boy group behind her. In nature Nicole really doesn’t try to be vindictive, she wants to like people and be nice. In all honesty, she really just blames it on the teen hormones. Or maybe it’s just on the fact that, the guys behind her are just assholes.

“Nah, man. Waverly is a freak.” Champ boasted, puffing his chest out.

At that, the boys cracked up again. Nicole wanted nothing more put her head through the desk of maybe even test out how much pressure it would take to put a pencil through her hand. Honestly, Wynonna would probably let her. 

At the reminder of the teacher, Nicole looked up again and it seems like she wasn’t the only one eavesdropping. Wynonna’s face seemed to only get a deeper grimace as time went on, her own hand on the desk was curled. The ongoing war on her face looks to be lost, as she opened her to address the boys in the back of the room.

The bell rang.

As the class shuffled out, Wynonna stood up. “Don’t forget there is a sign up sheet for cheerleading, boys and girls this year. Don’t be a chicken shi- shirt. Don’t be a chicken shirt.” She called out, stumbling over the last sentence and picking up the sign up sheet from her desk and waving it at everyone leaving. She caught Nicole’s eye as she was walking by her desk, Wynonna inclined her head, raising her eyebrows at Nicole as she inched the paper toward her.

Nicole do cheerleading? Yeah right. Not only was she almost 6 foot, but she had the body of a teenage boy, and not to mention she enjoyed watching the cheerleaders, more than actually doing it. And that’s totally in a gay way, not just enjoying the art thing. As Nicole walked by she merely shook her head, and walked out.

The lunchroom wasn’t far off, merely down the stairs. If the school was small, the cafeteria itself was more like the gym, that was multi-purposed into the cafeteria. A couple different sets of tables, and 2 vending machines, truly the shining beacon for Purgatory High. Nicole ended up sending on the edge of the cafeteria with her brown bag in hand. Nedley in preparation for school had gotten a plethora of ‘lunch’ items. Nicole’s heart couldn’t help but warm up in appreciation at the sentiment, even though he got the most randomized lunch items she had ever seen. He got baloney, and cheese, and jam, with no bread. Nicole managed to make a rolled up cheese and baloney thing, with a little bag of pretzels, and a V8..?

Nicole only got a part way through her baloney and cheese roll, before a pair sat down at her table. Immediately she recognized the familiar face or Jeremy, and a random boy beside him. “Hey Nicole!” He greeted cheerily, putting his tray down, and discarding his backpack.

The boy beside him sat down with his own lunch bag and smiled at her. Jeremy was already picking at his plate and shoving fries into his mouth, before he realized the lack of introductions. 

“This is Robin.” He said through a mouth full of french fries.

Robin had the decency to look embarrassed for him, and nodded at her. “So you are new, here?”

“Yup.”

Robin took the silence after that to berate Jeremy as he coughed heavily as he choked on a french fry. “Babe can you please be more careful, and eat like a normal person?” Robin sighed, silently handing over his water bottle for Jeremy to drink.

Nicole’s eyebrows rose at this.  _ Babe?  _ Her mind ran at that, for such a small town she hadn’t anticipated to fellow gays here. 

Despite Jeremy choking he seemed to catch on to this. “I was assuming you were okay with that considering..” He began unsurely, looking over at Robin to who looked away, “because you’re a lesbian?” Jeremy coughed out, shoving more french fries in his mouth.

The pretzel in Nicole’s hand snapped, she didn’t anticipate to be called out so fast. To be fair, she supposed, she couldn’t even attempt to act offended by the way she dressed and acted. The mountain hiking boots with jeans and a sweatshirt didn’t help her case. She let the pretzel fall from her hand, before clearing her throat. “Uh, yeah.”

The tension around the table dissipated immediately, like poking a hole in a balloon.

“Phew.” Jeremy breathed, “could you imagine if we got that wrong?”

  
Robin laughed at that, and set his hand over Jeremy’s on the table. “Honey, how could we be wrong with those boots she’s wearing?”

“Hey!” Indignation rose in Nicole, she loved her boots. They were good boots!

Her rage was cut short, at the static of a microphone cutting through the cafeteria. Nicole turned around at the noise, and was met with a full group of cheerleaders standing on the stage, and a smaller girl holding the microphone. The woman tapped it again, before bringing it to her lips.

“Hi, everyone! I hope everyone is having a good first day, and to make sure it stays this way. We have set up a demonstration by the cheerleading squad.If any of you didn’t know, this year we are welcoming male-cheerleaders, or really anyone who wants to join in on the fun!” The woman giggled, smiling prettily at the crowd. She twirled her hair nervously as she held the microphone before continuing. Wow, she was beautiful. 

“Anyways, we hope you enjoy and go Revenants!” 

The woman handed the microphone off to an attendee off to the side, before the cheerleaders started to get into formation. They all closed off into one single file line before the music started. As soon as the pop rang through the speakers, they began to bump their hips and and step forward. They picked up the pom-poms, before snapping their arms in one direction and then the other, before making a full turn around. Most importantly the girl at the front, who was speaking in the microphone, once turned around caught Nicole’s eye. The minute the girl smiled at her as popped her hip to one side as she danced to the music, Nicole’s gay heart couldn’t help but swoon. 

It seemed like every time Nicole thought she could look away, or the woman turned around, she managed to make eye contact again in smile. All Nicole could do in response is dig her nails into her jeans, and wonder if she is having a heart attack. Between such a beautiful girl dancing in such a short skirt,  _ and  _ looking at her at the same time, Nicole was a goner. It didn’t help that between her overwhelming smile, and mischievous eyes, but her long brown hair that was as much as part of the dance as her body.

God, Nicole was so gay.

And her gay heart was broken with the song ended with a fancy flourish of pom-poms. As everyone clapped around her, Nicole could only open her mouth and close it. The woman was smiling so shyly at the applause, looking around the crowd and catching Nicole’s eye for a moment more. 

If Nicole thought that would break her gay heart, then surely it was ran over when Nicole smiled back at the woman when there gazes caught again- and was ultimately broken by a man grabbing her by the waist and kissing her firmly on the lips. Vroom. A truck right over her pathetic heart. God, Nicole she smiled at you during a dance, stop being a U-haul lesbian. 

She couldn’t help berate herself as she looked away for a moment, and looked back again and recognized the man. 

Champ.

Nicole’s mouth curled in disgust. It’s not only the fact that such a pretty girl like her was taken, but was taken by such a douche bag. That must be Waverly, her mind remembers from class early. In the same instance her mind sighs longingly.  _ Waverly. _

Beside her Jeremy was still clapping lightly. Robin could only sigh, and Nicole? Well she could only agree.

The mentality stuck until she got home. In an ironic tell of fate as she was met with Nedley’s cat, Calamity-Jane. Her hand run absentmindedly through her fur, as she went to her room. It was mostly empty, but ultimately it was hers. She had a room with her parents, but it never really felt like a room, because her parents were never home, and even when they were, they never really paid attention to her. At that rate her bedroom felt like a prison, and she herself held her own key. Ultimately Nicole knew at some point she outgrew that when she began sneaking out, which wasn’t even really sneaking out, because her parents didn’t care. At that rate she could walk out the door, at midnight and there wouldn’t be any fuss.

Nicole sighed as she laid down, Calamity-Jane beside her. Her mind ran through the days events, a win she supposes at making 2 friends. Her classes were fine, she really wasn’t that behind. Although, Nicole isn’t sure how she should feel about Ms.Earp’s class, especially about the troubling feeling that the teacher probably passed out drunk behind the desk. And the fact that everyone casually seemed to know that, but no one cared. Then there was Champ.

Fuck Champ, her mind decides.

Fuck  _ Waverly, _ her mind hopes.

No, you useless lesbian.

God, Nicole. All she did was smile at you while she was performing. She wiped her hand frustratedly over her face as she thought about Waverly. She was so beautiful, and the way she smiled so happily, and genuinely. She was like her own walking sunshine, and Nicole couldn’t help but be pulled in. I mean, who could blame her for wanting to be around something that radiated so brightly.. And for that to be near such a shit bag. 

Nicole groaned again. 

She was going to get through this year without embarrassing herself, and then she was going to get the hell out of this town and do something with her life. Nicole couldn’t help but berate herself and her heart. You just saw her. You haven’t even met her, you creep. You are going to ignore Waverly, and the body axe aisle.

Nicole groaned again before sitting up, she peered over at the Stetson hat on her dresser with a thoughtful glance. What if she did talk to Waverly? Just so she can meet her and prove to her useless gay heart that it isn’t something to pursue, and she couldn’t be all that special. 

“A gay plan.” She agrees, mindlessly.

  
Silence.

“A great plan, I meant damnit!” Nicole berates herself, running her hand through her hair. As she looks over again, her eyes catch over the stack of cards lying on the desk. She is up and over to the desk in an instant, flipping one over in her hand.

It was from a graphic design project she did a couple months ago, and she was so proud that she kept them. They were business cards of a profession of her choice, and she thought if she kept them, that she felt closer to getting there. The cards themselves weren’t anything distinct by any means, just her name, and other information. Nicole’s mind was made up. She would give one to Waverly and walk away, she would say hi and give her one, and it would be a joke. They would laugh, Waverly would say something to reveal her true nature, and then Nicole could get on with her gay life. 

Nicole’s thumb traced over the card.

  
  


Nicole Rayleigh Haught

Deputy Sheriff


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is honestly a mess, but same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gays are back again with a mess. I have been pulling canon inspiration and putting it with a twist- so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> say hello if you want

Nicole is a big fat liar, and she knows it too. That first night of school, she built herself up to make an introduction to Waverly and come that morning she didn’t go through with it. She managed to remember her graphic design card, and pocketed it, but forgot her stetson hat. When she got to school that day and saw Waverly in the halls briefly, Nicole nervously chalked it up to that she couldn’t introduce herself without the hat. That somehow the two were related. She knew she was chickening out, but every time she passed Waverly, her heart stuttered in her chest, palms sweaty, and ultimately would turn and walk the other way. Luckily, they don’t share any classes together since she is a senior and Waverly is only a junior. Because Nicole imagines she would walk right out of her class because of her stupid big gay heart.

It was two weeks Nicole managed to dodge Waverly in the halls, and even sometimes at lunch when Waverly would stop by her table she sits at with Jeremy and Robin, to say hello to the boys. The minute she saw Waverly heading over, she would swing her back pack over her shoulder and be gone, her bagged lunch forgotten. The first time it happened, Nicole heard the boys confusion at her abrupt departure. Even later, Jeremy tried to investigate, assuming that Nicole just didn’t like her. Of course, when asked, Nicole couldn’t get the words out of her mouth, and merely made a half grunted noise, to which Jeremy took as an affirmative. The thought of it makes her heart hurt, because of it being the exact opposite. The fact that her crush on Waverly is so overwhelming that she merely just leaves, not being able to trust herself in a conversation with Waverly. Nonetheless with people who around, especially Jeremy and Robin, who would call her out.

Unfortunately, Nicole’s streak of avoiding Waverly didn’t last. It was the day before, on a Thursday that Ms.Earp let the class know that on Fridays class would be held in the gymnasium from now on. Something along the lines of a health class being insufficient without having some physical activity, and to bring some shorts. Thus how Nicole found herself that Friday, uncomfortably in gym shorts with the rest of the class. Upon arrival, it seems that they would ultimately be sharing the gym with the practicing cheerleaders. Once Nicole registered this, she could feel the world ending around her. It wasn’t just her worst nightmare, it was the worst  _ gay  _ nightmare. Especially when she caught sight of Waverly in her uniform when Wynonna began leading them through the stretches. 

Between each stretch Nicole would find herself looking back again at the cheerleaders, more importantly Waverly, more times than she could count. At times, she would be off track with the sets of stretches because of her, to the point that Robin took notice beside her, and would bump her with his shoulder and give her a look. And by the time they were doing laps around the gym, Robin especially took notice. 

“Cheerleaders, huh? That's your thing.” Robin whispers conspiratorially, jogging beside her with a grin.

Nicole internally groans. She can’t even blame him, especially with her obvious staring. She’s grateful that he didn’t quite pick up on which cheerleader he was staring at. 

“Uh, not really.” I mean, she was being honest. It wasn’t the whole squad she was looking at, just the one. Waverly.

The look Robin gave her, was unimpressed. 

  
“Okay. So are we going to ignore the fact that you did jumping jacks for 2 minutes before you realized we were doing sit ups?” He laughs, looking back at the cheerleaders himself.

Nicole's cheeks burned. She hoped it wouldn’t be to obvious since they were running, and hoping a natural blush was already on her face.  _ God _ can you be any more obvious Nicole?

“So which one do you like? Chrissy? Paige? Ooh, all of them?” He questioned, listing more names as Nicole’s face grew more horrified.

“None of them!” Nicole began, “I am just merely interested in the sport..” She trailed off, attempting to be more assured than her tone.

“Uh huh.” 

“I am!”

“Okay.” He relented, but clearly not convinced.

Clearly embarrassed from the talk and being found out, Nicole steered herself away from the track, “I have to use the bathroom.”

The bell rang as she ran off to the bathroom.

“You better hurry so you aren’t late to class!” Robin called out behind her.

Like Nicole cared enough on being late to class, her cheeks still burned as she walked away from Robin and towards the bathroom. She couldn’t help but berate herself once she opened the door, and went to the sink. Immediately splashing her face with water. God, why did she have to be so obvious? What was she thinking by blatantly staring at Waverly? She just couldn’t help herself, she was mesmerized the first day by her performance, and a chance to see it again? She couldn’t pass that up. Even though Nicole went out of her way to avoid Waverly, but having her in the same room as Nicole was like an oasis in the desert. She desperately wanted to soak in her presence, even if it was on the other side of the gym. Even through Wynonna’s voice carrying over with instructions, she still managed to hear Waverly giggle sometimes, or pick out her voice in the chants. 

Although, she was definitely guilty for not only just wanting to look and be in Waverly's presence. Nicole grew hot thinking about Waverly in that cheer outfit. Long tan toned legs that seemed to go on for miles, Nicole's mouth grew heavy thinking about it. Especially when Waverly was doing jumps and spinning around, and the edge of her skirt would pull up from the force.  _ Stop. _ Nicole halted her train of thought, she has a boyfriend. Not to mention Waverly would not appreciate you staring at her like a piece of meat. Nicole’s brain spun at the equal war in her head between wanting to respect Waverly, and wanting to be  _ gay. _ She wanted to hold her hand, and wanted to see Waverly smile so prettily at her. Nicole’s heart lurched at the thought of Waverly’s smile, and she grasped harder at the edge of the sink.

She sighed.  _ Stop being a useless lesbian, Nicole. _

That was met with a scuffle in a stall behind her, and a feminine grown. Nicole spun around at this, shocked from thinking she was the only one in the bathroom. At the sound of Nicole’s steps from turning around, the woman groaned again before calling out. “Is someone out there?”

She recognized that voice.  _ Waverly. _

Nicole’s first instinct was to get the  _ fuck _ out of there. She could walk the few steps to the door and be out of there in an instance, and continue her avoidance of Waverly. Just a few steps, Nicole- and then you’re out.

“Hello?” Waverly called again, scuffling around behind the door. 

Like a dog being beckoned, Nicole’s gay heart could only follow. Nicole found herself instead of walking the few steps to the door, she was walking those steps to the stall that Waverly was in. She peered down at the feet, and saw them spin around again.

“Uh, yeah. What do you need?” Nicole answered.

A groan, and the sound of tearing fabric.

“Shoot!”

“Um?” Nicole called out uncertainty, getting closer to the door.

“I am kind of stuck, could you help me?” Waverly asked in a small voice behind the door.

Nicole couldn’t help but swoon a little bit. Then at the same time, raise with joy. Yes, she could help Waverly- 

“Okay.”

Silence.

“But, uh- you have to open the door?”

“Oh, right.” Waverly giggled. 

There was a brief moment that Nicole got of confidence before it was all torn down with the door being unlocked and swung open. Waverly stood there, half way out of her cheer uniform, with her skirt still on, but top caught over her head. Nicole could feel herself having a stroke. She has never had a stroke before, but she is sure this is it. Here she is being useless per usual, with Waverly in front of her bare midriff showing, and her partial bra, and Nicole can’t get her brain to function. It’s like a ping pong ball between looking at the exposed skin, and then shutting down again.

“Help me?” Waverly reminded.

“Oh, right.” Nicole stumbled, bridging the distance between them and unsuredly running her hands over the fabric and attempting to wrangle Waverly out of her shirt.

Once it was seen that she wouldn’t be able to get the shirt back over Waverly’s head, she realized she would have to just completely take the shirt off. Come on you useless lesbian, you can do this, Nicole’s mind encourages as she shuffles her hand foward and helps Waverly take her shirt off.

Waverly sighs dramatically as she whips it the rest of the way off with a dramatic flourish, before smiling shyly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Nicole chokes out. Ultimately proud of herself for responding in a reasonable time with Waverly smiling at her.

“Thank goodness you were here!” Waverly says, turning back around to retrieve her other shirt and pulling it on.

“Yeah.” 

“Oh my goodness, I didn’t even ask for your name!” Waverly blurts out.

Its now or never, Haught.

Nicole reaches in her pocket for the worn down graphic design card she kept in her pocket, in case she ever got the nerve to do it. She fiddles with it for a moment before handing to Waverly. Which was met with a look of confusion until she read it, to which the confusion quickly melted into a big grin. She looked back up at Nicole, before putting her hand out.

“Nice to meet you Officer  _ Haught.” _ Waverly giggles, and Nicole can’t help but return the handshake.

Nicole's hand totally encompassed Waverly’s dainty-er one with ease, “You’re Waverly right?”

“Yup, Waverly Earp!” She answers, pulling her hand back.

“Earp?” Nicole couldn’t help but choke out in surprise. She was related to Wynonna? 

The surprise on her face Waverly matched with a secret smile of her own. “Yeah, Wynonna is my sister.”   
  


Nicole opened her mouth, and closed it.

“Oh, I am just..” Nicole trailed off.

“Surprised?” Waverly asked knowingly, grabbing her bag from the stall and walking past Nicole who was still started.

“I’ll see you later, Haught!” Waverly called out as she left.

And Nicole? Well she was just gay.

  
  


Nicole didn’t manage to see Waverly again until that next Friday afternoon at lunch. The time between that Nicole managed to steal glances of Waverly in the halls between periods, hopefully. She felt more invigorated to bump into Waverly now that she had introduced herself to her. Not only did she manage it, but Waverly laughed- and enjoyed the graphic design card. Nicole could feel her own lips quirking up at the thought of the happiness filling Waverly’s face as she read the crumpled card Nicole gave her. Initially the day after, Nicole had geared up in anticipation to bump into Waverly, and she even practiced in her head in advance- but it never happened. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

That disappointment didn’t last long, Waverly made her way over on Friday and it took everything for Nicole to leap away from the table as she typically did. This time however to both Jeremy and Robin’s belief, she stayed. Nicole tried to make herself out to be as calm as possible, pretending to pick at her food as Waverly strolled up. Nicole could hear the blood rushing through her ears as felt the table give under from the weight of Waverly sitting down with them. 

“Hey, girl- how are you?” Jeremy greeted.

“Hey guys!”

Come on Nicole, you can’t just sit there and look down at your food. Waverly probably already thinks you’re weird, don’t fan the flame. Just look up, smile, say hello, and then you can leave. You can get your Waverly fix, and then be off. You got this, Haught. Nicole brought her head up, and was met with Waverly looking directly at her with a small smile.

“So you’re the mysterious woman who leaves her lunch here, Officer Haught!” Waverly declares, pointing an accusatory finger at Nicole, but smiling the whole time.

Uh.

Robin beside them, gave her a look. “Officer Haught?”

Waverly laughed with glee, shuffling her back pack beside her and reaching into a few pockets before pulling out something with a flourish. Nicole quirked her brow, until she recognized the crumbled card in her hand. Oh no. Oh no. She could feel heat already rushing to her cheeks. But at the same time, could feel her heart swooning as she realized- that Waverly  _ kept _ the card. After not seeing her for the last couple days, she figured it would end up in the trash. Not that she would keep it in her backpack no less. Looking even more crumpled than before, as if it had been held longer and fussed with.

Waverly handed off the card to Jeremy, who read it with raised eyebrows. Robin leaned over his shoulder to also look at the crumpled card, and looked beyond it at Nicole with another pointed look with a grin. “Nicole gave me this cute card after she helped me take off my shirt.” Waverly informed them, taking the card back.

It was like dropping a bomb.

“What?” Both Jeremy and Robin choked out, clearly surprised.

Please, please let the world swallow me whole, Nicole begged.

Even Waverly managed to look embarrassed at that one, and even through Nicole’s strife she couldn’t help but appreciate the blush rising on Waverly’s cheeks. She even look startled at her own sentence.

“She got her shirt caught on her head.” Nicole elaborated through burning cheeks, distracting herself away from the commotion for a minute and shoving a few pretzels in her mouth.

After that the conversation went easily. Nicole mostly just watched the trio talk amongst themselves, about mundane things, like the shared classes that Robin and her shared. At some points of the conversation Nicole could catch Waverly’s eye for a minute, and Waverly would flash her a smile. Each time, Nicole would look back down and try to slow her heart down- and the equally gay thoughts. Waverly was just so beautiful, and so happy. The pull to her was so inevitable that Nicole had to power through it by just keep shoving her mouth full of pretzels so she couldn’t participate in the conversation. 

Honestly, Nicole hadn’t eaten more pretzels in her life. A bad choice on her part to grab the full bag of pretzels because she was running late this morning and didn’t have time to pack a lunch. On the bright side, Nedley did get the hang of buying full lunch materials. She was proud of him, he managed to get bread this week for sandwiches and drinks for lunch that wasn’t an Ensure or a V8. Besides that though, she had nearly went through the full bag of pretzels as they talked. Nicole is pretty sure she could feel the salt from the pretzels giving her high cholesterol, but she kept putting more handfuls into her mouth.

“Hungry today, Nicole?” Robin jokes, watching her put more pretzels in her mouth. 

At that, the three of them turned to look at her, and all she could do was chew and blush. Damn you, Robin.

She merely nodded in response. 

Waverly laughed at that, before standing up and picking up her bag. “I will you see you guys later.” 

She turned to Nicole specifically, “And I will see you next period!” Waverly chirped, before walking off with a wave.

Jeremy snatched the bag of pretzels away from Nicole, and honestly she let him. She could feel a stomach ache brewing from all the pretzels she ate in such a short span of time. Robin looked at her, as if he wanted to say something. Nicole averted her gaze at that. She would not initiate that conversation.

“I am going to head to gym.” Nicole choked out, grabbing her bag and walking off.

Behind her she heard them fuss, before a “Nicole, this is the gym?” Jeremy yelled out behind her, thoroughly confused.

-

“Okay guys, before we start- I am assigning you guys a major  _ assignment  _ today.” Ms.Earp announces, tapping at her clipboard with her pin.

The class groans, and Wynonna’s grin grows wider.

“So, Mr.Holliday and I were reviewing the team numbers today- and realized that we don’t have the  _ numbers _ to fulfill most of the teams for Purgatory High. That means, you guys aren’t being active in Revenant culture, and some statistics out there I am sure, that proves that you guys aren’t having a full balanced  _ health _ .” Wynonna explains, pulling out some sign up sheets off of her clipboard and passing some sheets around to be passed off.

“So, I am requiring you to try out for one team. Just one. You will try out, and have the coach sign off on it. Also this is 40% of your grade this semester, so unless you want to fail, you better try out.” Wynonna finishes, which is met with an uproar from the class, and honestly for the first time, Nicole agrees with it.

This is truly her worst nightmare, she didn’t really do sports. While trying out didn’t mean you had to do a sport, but the fact that she would have to engage with some sort of coach, and perform in them- jesus. While she is tall, and lanky. Nicole knows she is kind of clumsy because of her limbs are so long. And there weren't many sports teams, other than football, soccer, for the season. Why couldn’t she try out for chess club or something? Maybe a gay club, like an GSA? She could definitely do a club like that.

Behind her she could her Champ grumbling. “What about those of us who are already in a sport?” He brags, puffing out his chest. The surrounding jocks around him agreeing.

Wynonna looked over at him for a moment, “try out for a different one, maybe soccer?” She tries faux-innocently.

“Soccer is for pussies, Ms. Earp!”

Silence.

“Champ, why don’t you go ahead and give me 15 laps.” Ms. Earp, grits out.

“What? I am not-”

She cuts him off, “I am sorry? Did you think that was a choice? 15 laps, now.” She growls, brandishing her clipboard at him.

Oh shit. Nicole’s mind whoops. Mostly in pleasure at seeing Champ have to be put in his place. A newfound appreciation of Wynonna is had, honestly. It was like Christmas came early, to be honest. Most days she had to hear Champ behind her being an ass in class, and each time Wynonna takes an effort to overlook him. Today though, it didn’t take much for her to snap for the very first time. Which the class itself seems to take notice of, as they watch Champ go off around the track to start running laps. Wow.

“Robin, go ahead and lead the class through the stretches and then do 2 laps.” Ms.Earp instructs, looking off behind them.

Nicole turns around for a brief moment, seeing the cheerleaders behind them doing their own stretches. Although most importantly, seeing Waverly looking back over at them with an embarrassed face. Suddenly, it all clicked. Waverly seeing her boyfriend being punished by her sister, must be something.

The rest of the time went off without a hitch, after Champ went off to do laps. He ended up spending most of the class running them. Stretches went fast, and it was left with most of the rest of the time running the laps. Each time she went around the edge were the cheerleaders were practicing a pyramid, giving Waverly a small smile. It seemed like the longer it went on, the more unsteady the pyramid got, as Wynonna directed them to shift themselves within it to make it more sturdy.

By the time that Nicole came around again, she was exhausted on her last lap. She wasn’t the most fit person by any means, she was grateful that her metabolism allowed her to eat like she did and do bare minimum exercise. As she rounded the corner, she watched Waverly at the top of the pyramid, jerk to the side, before straightening herself out again and waving at Nicole as she got closer to the cheerleaders. The moment of distraction of Nicole waving back at Waverly, in which she got more excited was all it took.

Waverly shifted to the side, as she waved more excitedly, which turned out to be a big mistake and she tipped back unsteadily as the girl beneath her crumpled under her weight. It was almost in slow motion to Nicole, as the base beneath her stumbled into the other girl. In that moment, Waverly's foundation underneath fell out, she fell forward- and Nicole in a brief moment of panic jolted forward as she watched the pyramid fell.

Nicole managed to stride fast enough in time, paired with her long limbs to catch Waverly as she fell of the pyramid. In the moment of panic, it’s just Nicole’s gay luck, that she caught Waverly bridal style. As when Waverly went to fall, she immediately resumed a position that would be for her to be able to be caught. And well it worked. Waverly wasn’t heavy by any means, but with the adrenaline rushing through her veins at watching the disaster happen, she didn’t notice Waverly loop her hand behind Nicole’s neck as she was caught.

“Nice catch!” Waverly breathed out, tightening her hold around Nicole’s neck as she looked up at her.

And Nicole? She shut down. Her body and mind finally catching up to the fact that she was  _ holding _ Waverly. She was so small in her arms, and this close to her she could smell her perfume. God, Nicole is sure her gay heart just stopped.

“Uh yeah.” Nicole mumbled, leaning her weight to her other arm to let Waverly down to the ground to stand on her own.

And the moment was ruined, with her being shoved out of the way by the body-axe aisle, them self. Champ shoved her out of the way as he ran over, and engulfed Waverly in a rough hug.

“Are you okay baby?” He murmured, sliding his hands over her rather inappropriately for the amount of people watching them.

Nicole felt her lip curl at the scene, but it smoothed into a small smile. As she caught a look at Waverly’s annoyed face over Champ’s shoulder. The smile only got wider, as she watched Waverly detach herself from her, before turning back to Nicole and grabbing her hand.

“Thank you so much for catching me, I don’t even want to think about how much that would have hurt for me to hit the floor.” Waverly thanked her genuinely, squeezing Nicole’s hand as she thanked her.

Eat that, Champ. 

“Yeah, thanks so much for catching my  _ girlfriend _ .” Champ added, wrapping his arm around Waverly. 

“You know, you should try out for the male cheerleader position, the lack of hesitation you had to catch me was incredible, and you didn’t even stumble under my weight.” Waverly gushed.

“She has a point, Haught.” Wynonna said behind them, observing the scene. 

Uh, hell no. What was worse than a sport, would be doing a sport that involves her catching and holding pretty girls, especially ones like Waverly. She is pretty sure she would have a stroke the first day of practice and would proceed to make an absolute fool out of herself. Yeah, absolutely not, she would not try out. 

Waverly pulled at her hand harder, batting her eyelashes at Nicole, with the biggest puppy dog face she has ever seen. “Please?” Waverly begged.

Damn those eyes.

“Uh babe, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Champ intervened, clearly looking displeased at the development of this.

And that, that’s what did her in. She would bury herself into gay trouble, not only because Waverly said please, but because now she knows it would piss Champ off. She could suffer for that, honestly. The sick pleasure she would get of knowing that it would make him mad, yup. Especially with the bonus of being close to Waverly? Be still gay heart, we are going in.

“Uh, sure.” Nicole said, digging her own grave knowingly.

“Yay!” Waverly cheered, breaking out of Champs slung arm to give Nicole a hug.

Nicole’s heart wheezed at the contact, oh god- she was so fucked.

Waverly pulled back after a moment. “Okay, tryouts will be tomorrow after school, and I will see you then!”

So much for staying away from Waverly, you useless lesbian, Nicole groaned to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor gay nicole,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, back it again with the gays with a quick update
> 
> a fun drinking game: drink every time I have Nicole call herself a useless lesbian, or describe herself followed by the word gay- btw this is a somewhat of a slow burn so strap yourselves in.
> 
> say hello if you want on my tumblr @tharvelknight and thanks for reading! :)

It was safe to say, Nicole was not ready. Being that it was Saturday and there was no school, she found herself alone outside the gym practically having a stroke.  _ What was she thinking? _ She got caught up in Waverly's smile and wanting to piss Champ off. Nicole rode that high for a better part of the day, until she got home and realized that she now actually had to go through with it. Which, god damn it. Not only is she not physically fit, but she is rather uncoordinated. So not only was she going to embarrass herself, but she was going to completely embarrass herself in front of Waverly. Because not only did she not have a chance because for starters, she didn’t think the head cheerleader would be gay, let alone bisexual. Especially when she had a jock boyfriend, and Nicole was, well Nicole. 

She knew she wasn’t ugly or anything, but she mostly resembled a teenage boy with her stature. Maybe she could lift some weights and get defined? Other than that, her face was okay, and she had good hair. If they were into redheads at least. Most of the time her braid was in good order, well sometimes. Her clothes? Well, it outed her. I mean, to be fair she enjoyed khaki shorts and hiking boots. She loved the outdoors. Regardless, of all that- it led her right outside the gym door, and honestly she wonders for the last time if she could just leave as she opened the door. 

Immediately she was met with the sight of Waverly talking to the coach, that was.. Wynonna? Nicole doesn’t know how this piece of information slipped from her knowledge. Although that explains why she was so insistent on people joining the cheer squad. 

The door slammed behind her, to which she cringed.

  
The whole room turned around to look at her.  _ Great. _

“Nicole you made it!” Waverly cheered from across the room, and made her way towards Nicole.

Oh no. Nonono- Nicole was not ready for this at all. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears as Waverly got closer and wrapped Nicole in a hug. Nicole wheezed. While Waverly was a good amount shorter than her, Nicole’s arms came around to her shoulders in a weak attempt to hug her back. Nicole applauded herself silently as she managed a normal response while freaking the  _ fuck  _ out. 

Waverly pulled back and smiled brightly at Nicole. “You made it!”

“Yeah.” Nicole mumbled, still brain dead from the physical contact.

“Great!” Waverly chirped, dragging Nicole over to where the other cheerleaders and Wynonna stood. 

Nicole felt her nerves pick up as she was brought over to the cheerleaders, but felt oddly comforted with Waverly’s hand in hers. Which, Nicole doesn’t want to linger on right now, with their hands intertwined. She just wants to stomp on her gay heart, right now. That is practically declaring her love at a simple hand hold.  _ Stop being gay! _

“Hey, Haught.” Wynonna greeted, as she looked down at her clipboard, before instructing the other cheerleaders to lead through some stretches while they did the try out.

Nicole couldn’t help but thank some entity for the fact that they wouldn’t all be standing around and watching her try out. 

“So it’s just going to be me and you doing some basic lifts, because you didn’t have time to learn a routine, okay?” Waverly asked hesitantly, taking notice of how nervous Nicole seemed.

Nicole could only nod, taken back at Waverly’s consideration. She might of swooned, at Waverly's soft voice- she did, dammit.

  
“Okay, so first things first. You are going to act as a base, Haught. This typically means you are going to be supporting a flyers weight, which is Waverly. Although, because pyramid and things requiring a minimum of 4 bases, we are going to stick to 1 base and 1 flyer for simpler tricks that aren't as dangerous. We are going to start out with a basic lift. Waverly go ahead and show Nicole.” Wynonna instructed, flipping through her clipboard as another woman came up to Wynonna with blonde hair.

Nicole would of taken more time to investigate the pair in front of her, but before she could get a chance to Waverly was in front of her speaking. 

“Okay, lifts are pretty easy. You are just going to bring me up to about to your chest level and then set me back down.” Waverly rambled, before turning around and grabbing Nicole's wrists and setting them on her waist.

Nicole’s brain desperately tried to catch up, as Waverly instructed to her further. “Okay, so you are just going to make sure to lift with your legs and get a good grip on my waist and lift up.” 

Nicole was grateful that Waverly's face was turned away from her, and that ultimately was blushing at the back of her head. Although from this position Nicole couldn’t help but admire Waverly’s full luscious hair- and her small frame. Nicole couldn’t help but drag her admiration further down. She was an ass woman, okay? And it was a good ass.

“Are you ready?”   
  


“Yup!” Nicole choked out, feeling caught even though Waverly was turned the other way. 

It was pretty simple, Waverly wasn’t all that heavy, and so the lift went with easy. They ended up doing that a few more times, to which earned Nicole a few giggles. As they might of gotten out of hand and she lifted Waverly much farther than she should, and even Nicole herself laughed along as Waverly kicked out her feet. After that, they did a few more different types of lifts, and even a couple different cheer/dance moves so that they could be in rhythm with each other. Every time she was spun around and caught joyous face, she could feel herself getting further and further entrapped into Waverly’s thrall, whether she knew it or not.

Honestly? Nicole kind of even forgot she was in a room full of people, while she was messing around with Waverly. They were still doing what they needed to do, but maybe not the most professionally. Nicole wouldn’t consider herself a silly person, but she couldn’t help being one with Waverly. She just managed to pull out all the silliness in her, as well as happiness. It was super lame and she knew it too. Harboring such a dangerous crush on a woman who was kind to her. Although, she knew she wouldn’t be inappropriate about it, but it still didn’t stop her heart from yearning as she laughed with Waverly as she did a ridiculous dance.

“I knew you were special, Nicole.”   
  


Nicole laughing, cutting short as she blushed. “What do you mean?” Nicole asked, as the bubble they had together was popped.

“You seemed sort of aloof, all the time. I knew that wasn’t true when you gave me your business card.” Waverly giggled, encouraging to Nicole to lift her up again and pivot to the side.

“Did I?”

“I mean, to be fair, you ran from your table every time I came around.” Waverly pointed out, well more like  _ called her out. _

Nicole was pretty sure she was going to pass out with all the times she had blushed today, and right now was no exception. Waverly went to turn around, probably to confront her. But with Nicole’s blush so inflamed on her cheeks, she picked her up again and pivoted her to the other side as Waverly wiggled against her with a “hey!”.

“I didn’t run away, I just had things to do!” Nicole defended, lamely. Letting Waverly out of her grip, so she could turn around.

“Things to do, huh? And they only needed to be done when I came around.” Waverly mocked playfully, jabbing a finger at Nicole.

Nicole opened her mouth, tongue heavy in her mouth as she desperately tried to think of an excuse.

“Is this our new base you said you found?” A woman said beside them, standing with a grumpy looking Wynonna. 

“Yeah, Lucado. This is Nicole, she is a new senior here, and she has the upper strength and stature to be a main base.” Wynonna growled out, motioning to Nicole.

Nicole’s confusion rose, as she looked between the women who were equally annoyed with each other. She caught Waverly’s eye, who smiled secretly at her. The woman, Lucado, gave her a once over for a moment before nodding. Lucado took another look at the clipboard in front of her before passing it back to Wynonna.

“She’ll do. Although you still need 2 more bases, Wynonna.” 

And that was that of Lucado, she walked off and left Wynonna in front of the two of them. Nicole glanced at Wynonna’s face, which was twisted in anger. She breathed for a moment before snapping a paper out of her clipboard and handing it to Nicole.

“You’re in, just make sure to go home and get this signed by your parents, and get a physical done and we will see you next week.” Wynonna explained, before shuffling off.

Waverly cheered beside her.

Fuck.

-

Nedley's eyebrows rose at the paper he inspected before him. It was honestly the most emotion she had ever seen on his face. She watched his eyebrows continue to rise on his face, as he finished reading the cheerleading sign up paper in front of him. She couldn’t blame him to be fair, she didn’t expect this from herself either, and is honestly surprised as well. And she couldn’t just be like, don’t worry I am surprised too. That she couldn’t just outwardly say that she is just doing this for a cute girl, because she doesn’t think he knows she is gay. Which Nicole doesn’t think he would mind, but at the end of the day she just wants to avoid that awkward conversation with him. Although she does have an inkling Nedley does know just because she might emanate it in waves. She just wishes it was  _ big dick energy. _

“So, uh cheerleading, huh?” Nedley chokes out, before grabbing a pen and scribbling his signature.

“Yup.”   
  


“I didn’t know you liked cheerleading.” He continued, handing the paper back to her.

“I didn’t either.” She answered, honestly. 

“Well, huh.” Nedley mumbled as Nicole took a seat beside him. He was still in his police uniform from the day.

“You’re telling me, but I figure I might as well as get involved.” Nicole explained, looking over as Nedley took off his hat and started picking off his gun belt and badge.

He grunted at that.

“So uh-”

He cut her off, as his belt thumped on the table. “No, I have heard from your parents.” He sighed, patting her hand awkwardly in sympathy.

Nicole would've guessed that, but it still hurt anyways. She knew there was going to be no fuss for her to move in with Nedley, but she thought at the least the would miss her, and try to contact her. She has been with Nedley for a month now, and nothing. No phone call, no letter, no attempt at contact. Nicole could feel her eyes water for a moment, but squeezed her eyes shut to stop it from falling. 

“Okay.”

Nedley at this grabbed her hand and squeezed for a moment, in his attempt at comfort. She did really appreciate him, she remembers before she moved in that her entire life that he had gone out of his way to spend time with her. Nedley used to take her fishing, both of them settled in a small canoe, with a fishing pole that was twice her size, as they sat in silence and drank Cokes and ate baloney sandwiches. Those were one of her fondest memories as a child, the small times she would spend with him, rather that be spending the night, going hunting (which was more sitting in the bushes than actually shooting anything). In some ways, he felt more like her parent than her actual parents ever did. Her parents always seemed so enamored with something else that they didn’t spare the time for her. While Nedley, he tried to do things to spend time with her, even when that was his only free time. Nicole couldn’t help the roll of affection that went through her as she glanced over at Nedley that was sipping his whiskey as he read the newspaper.

He piped up after a moment, “Why don’t we go out to Shorty’s for dinner tonight so celebrate?” 

Nicole smiled at that. Truly this man, was the best thing she had in her life. Although, in the month she has been in Purgatory, she hasn’t taken much time to go out into the town and see what’s there. The most she has been to was the general store, and the high school. Nicole supposes that she should get out to the town, and familiarize herself with it. That way she could get a job as well, so she isn’t just mooching off of Nedley. She knows he wouldn’t mind, but she would. Besides, she needs to start setting herself up to move on with her life, because it’s her senior year.

“Sure, I’ll go get my jacket.” Nicole agrees.

  
  


-

  
  


Like everything in this town, the wild west theme applies to Shorty’s. At first, Nicole wasn’t too impressed with the infrastructure and the scenery especially coming from a big city. Now looking up at Shorty's, it’s almost familiar. Something about the chipped paint on the wood, and the creaky panels, it felt more homey. She followed Nedley up the stairs, and into the building.. Which turned out to be a bar? She felt confused, as she looked at the bar, and some of the drunkards wobbling on their stools.

“They serve good food here.” Nedley said, as he brought them around the bar to a table.

Nicole nodded as she sat down, and looked around. Nedley shuffled across from her laying his hat on the table as a patron recognized him and waved. The bartender passed by, and set him a whiskey on a table before patting him on the shoulder.

“Hey Sheriff, Waverly will be by to take your order in a minute.” The woman greeted, inclining her head at Nicole in a fashion of  _ what would you like to drink? _

“Just a water is fine.” 

“Thanks, Rosita.” Nedley gruffed, taking a sip of his whiskey as she walked off.

It took a moment before it hit.  _ Waverly? _ Oh god, she is the waitress here? Of course she would be in this small town. Don’t let your gay show, Nicole. Especially in front of Nedley, you useless lesbian.

As if the universe could respond, Waverly was at their table in an instant with Nicole’s water, and was setting it on the table. 

“Hey, Nicole!” Waverly greeted, setting their menus on the table.

“He-y.” 

God damnit, Nicole.

“Hi Sheriff, how are you?” Waverly asked, turning to Nedley with a smile. 

Nedley smiled back, well as much as Nedley could smile. “I’am good, how is your aunt?”

“Gus is doing well, she wanted me to tell you the next time she saw you, that the new patrols are working out.” Waverly said, looking back at the both of them.

Nedley grunted at that before passing his menu back to Waverly, “I’ll just get the cheeseburger with fries.”

Waverly whipped out her notepad in an instant while taking the menu, before turning her attention to Nicole. “For you?”

Shit. Nicole wasn’t prepared, she was too busy gawking at Waverly in her Shorty uniform. Which was entirely unfair, why do all of her outfits have to always show the full expanse of her legs, and a portion of her midriff? At this rate, the world just likes dooming Nicole.

  
“I’ll just get the same.” Nicole coughed out, shoving the menu a little too forcefully into Waverly’s hand.

There was a knowingly twinkle in Waverly's eye as she walked off with their menus.

“That’s good that you are making friends.” Nedley piped up beside her.

Friend. 

Right.

“I was worried about how well you would mesh here, especially coming from the city.” He murmured, taking a deep sip from his glass.

“Me too.” She answered honestly. 

Nicole wasn’t too sure on how well things would work out once she moved to Purgatory. She took that risk knowingly, hoping for a better situation which Nedley. It wouldn’t of been too terrible to not have friends, but she is glad she has some. Nicole supposes that Waverly is her friend, despite her heart desperately raging against that. Besides that she still has Robin and Jeremy. She does have a pretty good life here now. Nedley cares about her, she has friends, she goes to all of her classes, and now she is even involved in a sport. While she doesn’t really want to be apart of it, she is almost glad that she is in it. Even though she is pretty sure she is going to have a gay stroke by the end of the season.

“Thank you for letting me move in with you.” Nicole murmured earnestly, looking up at Nedley who was surveying the bar.

The minute it was out of her mouth, he jerked towards her in surprise.

“Of course, you are always welcome.” He answered firmly.

His firm response filled her with a rush of affection. He smiled at her, which he returned. The moment was nice, until he immediately when he cleared his throat and awkwardly looked away. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh out loud, of course Nedley would make the moment and break it instantaneously

“Here you guys are!” Waverly chirped, appearing at their table with plates in hand. She set them down with a flourish.

“Thanks.” Nicole said, shuffling awkwardly in her seat.

“Is there anything else I can get for you-” Waverly was cut short from a loud clash behind her.

The two men at the bar shuffled, as they pushed at each other. In an instant the other one was on the ground, as the other punched him in the face. It sounded through the bar with a crunch, and was following the man down as he getting punching him. The man underneath him, guarded his face and kicked out, and struck the man in the stomach.    
  


Waverly screamed at the commotion and Nedley was up in a moment and over there in an instant to break up the fight. Rosita behind the bar, was cursing profanities at the pair. Everyone else in the parlor didn’t seem impressed with the commotion, as if they were used to it. As the pair rolled on the floor in a vicious brawl. Nedley approach them with his taser and in a quick motion, and hollered.

“If you two don’t quit, you both will be leaving here flopping like a fish!” 

And, nothing changed. Nicole watched as Nedley brought down the taser in a smooth motion and tazed both of them in a matter of seconds. Immediately the brawl was over, and they laid sprawled on the floor jerking unsteadily and groaning in pain. Nedley merely sighed at the both of them before taking two different sets of handcuffs and applying them to each encumbered man.

“This is the second time this month, Xaiver, and the 5th time for you Doc. I let it go last time, but you guys are going to the station this time to sleep off the alcohol.” Nedley grunted as he hauled both men up.

The both of them had the decency to look embarrassed as the whole bar watched them get arrested. Honestly, Nicole didn’t know what to think watching two full grown men being scolded like children by Nedley. She couldn’t blame them, especially with one looking like they came from the Wild West, and the other like a G.I. Joe. 

“They are probably fighting over Wynonna again.” Waverly grumbled beside her.

Nicole looked over with a confused face, Waverly only responded by sitting heavily in Nedley’s abandoned seat and shaking her head. 

“I’ll be back in a few, I just have to drop these guys off at the station!” Nedley yelled, leading the two men out the door.

“Do you think he will mind?” Waverly asked, motioning to Nedley’s food.

Nicole didn’t and with any excuse for Waverly to spend more time with Nicole. The fries would just have to take the sacrifice, sorry Nedley. Nicole shook her head, as she took a sip of her water.

Waverly didn’t waste any time before eating some fries. Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Something about such a small woman with such a small frame, shoving fries in her mouth, made Nicole laugh. Although, Nicole figures she would like anything Waverly does.

“Are you excited for cheer?” Waverly asks in between bites of fries.

“Uh, I guess.” Nicole answers, taking a bite of her own burger. Trying to be as careful as possible. She wanted to give a good impression to Waverly, and that does not include ketchup being all over her mouth from a cheeseburger.

“You shouldn’t be worried. You will do fine.” Waverly dismisses, motioning for Nicole's water with a raised brow.

She wants a drink of my water? Nicole nods hastily, while chewing.

Waverly smiles gratefully before reaching over and taking a drink of Nicole’s water before answering. “Yeah I think you’re going to do great, especially with the amount of upper strength you have, and you’re  _ really  _ tall.” Waverly almost says  _ flirtatiously _ .

_ Excuse me? _ Nicole chokes on her bite for a moment at the tone of Waverly's voice. Nicole must be going delusional. Thats it, she is just projecting her gay on the conversation. Like Waverly would be flirting with her, that’s insane. Nicole decides she is just going to skip over that comment, even though she desperately wants to flirt back. Although, if she does- and it doesn’t take, she will throw her gay ass off a cliff, and she doesn’t want that to be her plan on a Saturday night.

“I am just worried of being behind, since I am new to the sport and all.” Nicole elaborates, leaning back in her chair.

Waverly keeps munching on her fries, with a thoughtful face. “If you wan’t, I could help you. We could have seperate practices.” She begins, chewing some more, “that would be super fun!”

Uh, that would not be super fun. Actually, that would overload Nicole’s gay system. 

Waverly seems to grasp her hesitance, but pushes forwards anyways. “Come on, Nicole! It would be fun, and you could get extra practice  _ and  _ we could hang out!” Waverly cajoles, grabbing her water out of her hand to take a drink.

Nicole’s brain is fried. She’s dead and gone, and she should of planned on taking that Saturday night to throw herself off of a cliff. Nicole is going to have to take control of the situation and provide herself some distance from Waverly, so she can control her gay self. Come on, Nicole you can do it just say no.

No.

“Sure, sounds gay.” Nicole chokes out. 

The minute its out, she is sure she is going to throw herself off a cliff. 

Abort! Nicole you  _ fucking  _ idiot.

“I mean, sounds great.” Nicole repeats, stumbling through the sentence. She is going to have a heart attack for sure. This is it for her.

Waverly only laughs in response, before putting her hand over Nicole's, and standing up. She takes a moment before patting around her waitress apron before brandishing her pen and scribbling something on Nicole’s hand. Waverly finishes in a moment before putting Nicole’s hand down, and then scampering away with a “Bye, Nicole!”

Nicole’s mouth falls open as she looks at the numbers scribbled on her hand.  _ Waverly's phone number.  _ Oh my god. Was she  _ flirting? _

Nedley huffs beside her. “Hey are you ready to go?” 

Uh.

“Hey, who ate my food?” He grumbles, looking down at his plate.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hella gay,
> 
> extra gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, and we are heating up y'all
> 
> we are going to finally get into some real cheer leading after this one, and- tension.
> 
> gang, gang- say hello to me on tumblr @tharvelknight

The drive home with Nedley was anxious at best, for her part she was practically vibrating in her seat. The hand with Waverly’s phone number tucked beside the door, while Nedley grumbled beside her about the two men he took to the station. If Nicole was attentively listening, she would know which was which, and the exploits they have had over the month. Although, to be honest, she didn’t care at all. With the sharpie sprawled on her hand, and her heart in her stomach with anticipation she truly wonders if Waverly was flirting. It was the fact that she came and sat at the table with Waverly, and ate with her. Does that mean it was a  _ date _ , her heart flutters. No, it wasn’t a date and you know it Nicole. The minute she dismissed the thought, her mind reminds her of the shared drink.

Friends share drinks right? But there was something meaningful about drinking after Waverly, especially sharing the same straw. And then comment of her stature, and her giving Nicole her phone number. If she thought her gay panic was bad before, with all this new development- she is practically falling apart at the seams. Her mind can’t help but wonder if it was an actual date, that Waverly in a beautiful dress- and she could pull out her chair, and give her a freshly picked flowers. That maybe afterwards she could walk Waverly to her door, and give her a sweet kiss. Nicole could feel her cheeks heating up, and looking over at a grumbling Nedley, as if he could hear her thoughts. The minute the car is parked, she is up and out of the car in an instant and running inside with a brief yell.

“Thanks for dinner, I am super tired- Goodnight!” Nicole sputters, jogging off.

The instant she was in her room, she immediately went to scribble on her hand in eager anticipation before she remembered her error.

_ She doesn’t fucking have a phone. _

Her dumb gay luck.

-

“Sooo.” Jeremy drags out beside her, with a devilish grin.

“No.” Nicole responds immediately.

“What? Come on!” He grumbles, elbowing her as he looked purposefully away from him as they were supposed to be working on their assignment. 

After Nicole’s shitty weekend, she didn’t want to come back Monday morning to be met immediately with Jeremy’s pestering. She loved him, but right now- she was built up so tightly, that she doesn't trust herself at being prodded. Nicole was honestly really annoyed that she couldn’t text Waverly. Then she didn’t help herself by thinking of Waverly assuming that she didn’t  _ want _ to text her. Which, honestly, she really did. She was almost tempted to walk down stairs and borrow Nedley’s phone. Almost. Until she thought about what kind of flip phone he had, and if Waverly texted him when she wasn’t around- it was overall just a bad situation she didn’t want to deal with. For sure one thing was apparent from this weekend- she needed a job. While her heart was mostly encouraged on the prospect to text Waverly, but she knew she needed one anyways to get a car and the works.

Although, she didn’t have a clue on what job to get considering the towns population is maybe at the max 500, with only a handful of business. She wonders on what kind of jobs would be around, and even if she would want to get one of them. Nicole briefly considered getting a job out of town, until she realized she had no transportation. Gay blocked by a lack of phone, she couldn’t believe it. Is it considered blocked if she was crushing on a straight girl?  _ Ugh. _

“So, I hear you made the cheer team.” Jeremy says, breaking the peace around, like a sledge hammer breaking glass.

_ God fucking dammit, Jeremy. _

Before you could consider an actual reply, you shushed him immediately before looking around the classroom. Which, was no use because they were actually doing their assignment, as they should be doing. Jeremy raised his eyebrows at this, clearly confused.

“You do realize that it’s not a secret right? Because you have to perform in front of people.” He points out, tapping his pencil mindlessly on the desk as he turns back to the paper for a moment.

“I know.”

“I see that Waverly got to you, she is really insistent- and scary when she wants to be.” Jeremy laughs.

The only scary part about Waverly, is how scary gay she makes Nicole. Although, she is grateful that Jeremy’s flippant behavior lets Nicole go undetected under Waverly’s influence. Nicole wonders on her outward gay, if it’s acceptable. She almost laughs at herself at the outrageous-ness of that thought. Like there could be anything more forward than her khaki shorts.

Apparently that was false. The most forward thing in this world by far is Waverly Earp. There was no respite for Nicole, as she hadn’t seen Waverly all day and thought she was off the hook- right up until she sat at her lunch table with Jeremy and Robin and was met with an irritable Waverly. The minute she got sight of the turned corners of her lips, she considered fleeing, as she looked over beside her and saw Robin’s equally confused face. Uh oh.

“You!” Waverly barked, planting a rather firm finger on Nicole’s sternum.

Gay. Gay. Gay.

“Why didn’t you text me?” She continued angrily, prodding her finger again at Nicole’s sternum, almost painfully.

While Nicole’s gay mind tried to catch up, she looked over at the pair beside them, who quickly looked away at the scene.  _ Cowards! _

“Uh..” Nicole began uselessly, desperately willing her dumb gay head to work.

“Well?”

“I, uh- don’t have a phone.” Nicole murmurs, almost embarrassed. What kind of teenager doesn’t have a phone?

At that, a portion of Waverly's frustration melts from her face at that. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I just moved down here with Nedley, and haven’t gotten around to getting a job so I can get a phone.” Nicole explains, scratching nervously at the back of her neck. She looks over and sees that Jeremy and Robin are clearly now paying attention to the conversation.  _ Damn. _

Waverly looks at her for a moment in sympathy. “That’s okay, we can fix that!” Waverly decides, smiling toothily at Nicole. 

“We can?” Nicole chokes out, confused. We?

“Yup! You can be a trainee at the Sheriff's station, and you’re in luck because your uncle is the Sheriff.” Waverly says, picking a fry off of Jeremys plate, which is met with a glare from him.

“Uh, how do you know that?” 

“Champ is a trainee there, he gets paid to file some paperwork, and watch the people in the cells. In this state, technically you can apply to be a deputy at 18.” Waverly adds, through a mouth full of fries.

Champ? Oh hell no. There was not enough money in the world. 

“No, I am go-” Nicole began, to which she was cut off by Robin.

“She’ll do it!” Robin intervened, looking at Nicole with a long stare. 

_ What? _

“Great! See you at practice!” Waverly said, before going off towards Champ.

Ugh. Fuck Champ. 

Wait.

Nicole's whirls on Robin. “Why did you do that?” She growls, outraged. 

“Because you have a crush on Waverly.” Robin shrugged, sipping his drink.

Nicole’s mouth dropped open, because snapping shut. “I do not!” She defends.

Robin sighs at this, “are we really going to do this, Nicole?”

“Yes, because I don’t like Waverly!” Nicole growls, rubbing frustratedly at her face.

Lie, lie, lie.

“You know she is bisexual, right?” Jeremy points out, nonplussed at the two arguing, and popping some more food in his mouth.

Nicole feels like she has been punched in the gut at this information. She also couldn’t help the flutter in her stomach in equal measure.  _ Hope. _ Stop, stop, you useless lesbian. Just because she could like a girl, doesn’t mean she would like you- and she has a boyfriend. Ugh. What a despicable one she had. Nicole briefly wonders if she could be happy with Waverly having a boyfriend, if he was a good guy. She is unsure if she could hold herself to that standard. 

“She has a boyfriend.” Nicole grits out, wanting the conversation to end. 

“Oh she does?” Robin mocks, leaning over closer to Nicole with his chin in his hand.

“Stop.”

Robin quirks an eyebrow for a moment before raising his hands in defeat. “Fine, I’ll drop it. Just know that I think she could do better than Champ, and I think she knows that too.” 

-

And that’s the sentence that rolled around in Nicole’s mind all the way till cheerleading practice.  _ Damn you, Robin.  _ Despite Nicole being hopeful at the new development at Waverly’s sexuality, she couldn’t help but be irritated at it as well. The knowledge that Waverly was straight was what kept her crush on a leash, and kept Nicole from turning it into an infatuation at the thought that there could be a possibility that Waverly could like Nicole back. Which is also really taken out with a sledge-hammer when she remembers Champ. While it would seem that Nicole would nothing with the new development, she would- actually. Despite her wallflower nature,  _ she does go for what she wants.  _ But, not when what she wants has a boyfriend, because Nicole just isn’t like that. 

If Waverly was single, it might of been a different story- but Nicole has to accept the facts that she isn’t. Until she was single, Waverly was off limits. Nicole was going to try to rein herself in, because at the fact that there could be some returned feelings, and she can’t do that. Not that she would assume that Waverly would like her or anything, but she doesn’t want to lead herself on. As much as her gay heart tries to do that, she is putting her foot down and if she is going to be in this cheer squad and so near Waverly all the time. She is in charge.

What a fucking lie. Nicole ate those words, the minute she walked into the gym and was greeted with Waverly in a new uniform.

Fuck me.  _ Fuck  _ her.

Waverly smiled immediately at Nicole’s presence, and skipped over.

“Uh, where is everyone else?” Nicole says, clearly confused as she looks around at the empty gym.

“Oh, they had their first away game to cheer for, so I stayed back so we could get you up to speed.” Waverly waves off, fidgeting with her new uniform. 

_ She stayed back for her? _ Her heart wobbles. She stayed to train you, stop!

“Oh, okay. You’re uniform looks nice.” Nicole stutters out, trying to look appropriately at Waverly.

Which she was only human, okay. Those legs, and that ass- The winter version of the uniform, saved Nicole's life, by being a turtle neck. Truly if it wasn’t and Nicole had to deal with all 3, she would have been dead on the ground. Which would've been embarrassing, and poor Waverly would of been freaked out.  _ Mouth to mouth _ ? Her mind hopes. Actually, that’s a lie, her whole being hopes. 

The smile Waverly flashes her at the compliment, killed her instead. An unseen strike on Nicole’s being, and god what a way to go. Waverly’s face flushed as well.  _ Is that a blush? _ Holy shit. Officer Gay, go in there! Nicole is goddamn it, she isn’t righteous. She is just a horny gay teen, and she doesn’t have the restraint to be anything else. With Waverly smiling at her in that uniform, she truly can’t be blamed. 

“Thanks.” Waverly murmurs shyly.

“You’re welcome.” Nicole can’t help but say so genuinely. Because, god damn, it looks good. And anything that makes Waverly smile like that a blush, truly is her pleasure.

“Oh! You have one too by the way.” Waverly remembers, dragging Nicole to the office.

Please don’t be a skirt. Please don’t be a skirt, please don't be a skirt. Nicole’s mind chants, as she is willingly tugged along behind Waverly.

It wasn’t a skirt, thank god. The pile of fabric was shoved in her hands by Waverly before being rushed off to change in an instant. Luckily, it was just some long sports pants with a stripe on the side, and just a regular top to match the colors with the cheerleaders. Which was truly a blessing in itself, Nicole couldn’t imagine a giant like her wearing a skirt, and then trying to toss Waverly around. Yikes, yikes, yikes.

Once she was out with her new uniform, Waverly smiled so innocently,  _ before she put her to work. _ Honestly, Nicole had never worked so hard in her life. She has never been so grateful for Wynonna who only had them do a couple laps, and some stretches- not a full mile and some crazy yoga stances like Waverly made her do. Although, to be fair, Waverly could of said for her to stab herself in the leg and Nicole would smile at her before she did it. Because, she knows she is useless, okay? She knows.

Honestly, the practice wasn’t too eventful. What was eventful was Waverly dragging her off to Shorty's for dinner, insistent it was a “celebration” at Nicole’s first day of practice with her uniform. They didn’t eat in the diner part, per say- Waverly put in an order before she dragged Nicole upstairs to a separate part of the bar, while she went down to check on their food before coming back. Which, not only was Nicole confused at the fact of being brought to a small room above Shorty’s that looked like it was decorated by Waverly, but on wondering on how her plan of going home to take a nap- had suddenly spiraled to this degree.

“Your dinner! I got you extra pickles for your burger by the way.” Waverly chirps, laying a to go box on bed Nicole was sitting on uncomfortably.

“Thanks.” Nicole said, knowingly damn well she hated pickles. 

Waverly took a seat beside her, and popped her own to-go box open. 

“So, how do you like Purgatory?” Waverly questioned, fork full of food.

“It’s pretty good, a definite change from the big city.” Nicole says, trying to tastefully eat her burger, and also avoid the extra pickles on the box. Which was a waste anyways, her burger was chock full of them. She couldn’t take them out though, or Waverly would know. And Nicole doesn’t want that at all, she wants to bask into Waverly's thoughtful deed, even if it was wrong. 

“I can imagine- although, I have to ask. It’s just been on my mind, why did you agree to join the team? Not to be rude or anything, but you don’t seem all that athletic or even inclined to cheerleading.” Waverly rambled nervously, and after she finished her question, shoveled more food into her mouth. 

_ God dammit, Waverly stop calling me out. _ Nicole tries to be irritated at the call out, she really does. Especially with it not being the first time, but she can’t. She appreciates Waverly’s boldness, even when she is unsure. The question itself, draws Nicole further to her. Just because she did notice, Nicole. She noticed that she wasn’t all that involved, and even though Waverly really wants Nicole there, she still checked in. Damn, her gay heart.

Nicole herself took another big bite of her burger, to stall the question. Her mind tried to weigh the options of what she could say as she chewed. Although, after being called out often from Waverly, does she want to lie and be followed up with another call out? Nicole doesn’t believe that Waverly would swallow down a lie that Nicole told her, that much is clear. In that moment, Nicole grudgingly knows that she has to tell the truth, but to be fair she really doesn’t want to lie to Waverly either. She knows they aren’t in a relationship, but she doesn’t want to build what they have on lies, anyways. 

“Because you asked me.” Nicole shrugs, trying to play it off less than what it is.

Waverly stopped beside her, and stops fussing with her food to look at Nicole. Nicole looks unknowingly back, and with the way Waverly looks at her, it’s almost heavy in a way that Nicole doesn’t know. 

“You joined a sport you’re not interested in, just because I asked?” Waverly said in awe, continuing to stare at Nicole.

Nicole wiggled underneath the heavy gaze, she wanted to lean into it, but honestly she didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“Of course.” 

Waverly set her to go box beside her. “Why?”

“You just seemed really set on the notion, and you were really excited, and so happy and I couldn’t have imagined saying no.” Nicole reveals, scratching nervously at the back of her neck at being so open.  _ What are you doing a Nicole? _

And Waverly, her big moon-y eyes seemed to increase a tenth fold, and for a moment, Waverly leans forward.

_ Oh my god is going to kiss me?  _ Nicole’s mind screams. The other part of her that is not freaking out, is chanting  _ yes, yes, yes! _

Waverly as she inclined forward, is still heavily looking into Nicole’s eyes. In the moment, so starstruck that Nicole finally catches on and can only meet her eyes with the same heaviness now that she can place the look. Nicole can’t help but lean forward herself, feeling the pull herself. She could hear her heart thudding in her eyes as she looked at Waverly and inched forward, in preparation to kiss her. Waverly’s hand was on the back of her neck, and Nicole knew for sure she wasn’t dreaming,  _ she was going to kiss Waverly. _ She could smell her lip gloss, and knew in the next moment she was going to feel it.

Nicole pursed her lips, preparing her gay ass to be destroyed.

A jiggle at the door handle broke it instead. “Waverly, baby- are you in there?”

_ Oh shit.  _ Nicole jerked out of Waverly’s grasp, horrified. That’s all the relief Nicole got before Champ opened the door with a confused look at the two women before him. That’s all that Nicole needed, to-go box forgotten on her lap, Nicole was up and shoving past Champ in a moment. She needed to get the fuck out of there, and get the image of almost kissing Waverly out of her head.

As she was hastily making her way down the stairs, she couldn’t help but berate herself for letting that happen.  _ She has a boyfriend.  _ Who almost caught you. Her mind couldn’t even process the fact that it now confirmed that Waverly liked her back, because frankly Nicole was shitting her pants at the prospect of almost kissing Waverly and being caught by her boyfriend. In another universe where she didn’t have a boyfriend, Nicole would of been upstairs kissing the life out of Waverly. She would smeared the lip gloss from her lips, and would of whispered sticky sweat assurances in Waverly's ear. She would finally of felt the curves the cheerleading outfit emphasized-

Stop-

“Nicole!” Waverly called out behind her desperately.

Nope, Nicole was gone. She pushed open the doors to Shorty and ran, and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gays are doin a gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do y'all just ever get distracted by swanqueen fanfiction for a month?
> 
> no? just me? ok.
> 
> I am glad to be back, and y'all you know what that means for the next chapter? drunk nicoleeeee
> 
> yeehaw- thanks for reading, see y'all in the comments :')

Nicole had half of her room packed up, before she calmed herself down. The minute she was out of Shorty's, she quite literally _ran _all the way to Nedley’s house. The distance in between the run, pulled her panicking thoughts, that she was just going to go back to her parents. That she ruined her fresh start here, by almost kissing the most popular girl in school, and the _head _cheerleader. 

Nicole you _knew _it was a fucking bad idea getting involved with Waverly, and you did it anyways. Not only did you knowingly incite your own gay destruction, you happily lit the fuse when it came to joining the cheerleaders. In the your own delusion that maybe Waverly would like you back eventually, and have a U-haul lesbian _happily ever after! _

Idiot. 

Absolutely delusional. It was almost worth it too, being that close to Waverly. In her head, she couldn’t help but wish that they had met that last inch and pressed her lips to Waverly’s. Just the selfish desire in her, that she wish she actually got to kiss her, and- then make this whole irrational moving away thing worth it. Although, realistically she is equally glad nothing happened, because Nicole isn’t sure if she could hold the guilt of it. That would make the whole thing worse, the guilt of being apart of Waverly cheating on her _boyfriend._

Oh god. Champ.

Her mind could only wonder on what he made out of the situation, in between him opening the door to their flushed faces- and to her haphazardly running out the door. The two of them must have seemed frantic, and honestly if that didn’t spell _guilt _then Nicole didn’t know what did. Shitshitshit- Did Waverly _tell _him? Oh god. That most certainly cemented her grave, because if they did have a relationship, of course she would tell him. She believed that of Waverly because she was a good person. As much as a selfish part of Nicole wished she wouldn’t tell him, she knew that wasn’t the face. Waverly was just _good. _

A slam of a door, followed by thudded footsteps interrupted her guilty thoughts. 

“Nicole?” Nedley called, as he thudded across the house.

“Yeah?” She felt herself call weakly back, slumped across her bed, looking around at the mess of her room where she panicky packed.

Oh god, she realized. He would see the state of her room, as he thudded closer. Nicole shot up to meet him at the door, but was cut short when he opened it with another, “Nicole?” as he pushed open the door.

He stood at the door way, Nicole’s body not hiding the state of her room. The realization dawning on his face, and was quickly wiped away with pain as he tore his attention back to Nicole.

  
“What’s going on?” He gruffs, his voice unsteady.

Fuck.

“I, uh. Think it would be best if I went back with my parents.” Nicole replied, ripping off the band-aid.

She knew it wasn't the best, she didn’t want to move honestly. She loved Nedley, but she couldn’t stay here anymore. It wasn’t a juvenile feeling of not getting the girl, or being embarrassed, but it just wasn’t working out here anymore. She hasn’t done anything here to build herself up. The most she had here was her crush on Waverly, and a couple of friends. That was it.

Nedley merely nodded for a moment. “Why?”

So she told him, “I came out here for something better, and it didn’t work out.”

He sighed, grabbing her by the shoulder and urging her to sit with him. Strangely enough, looking equally confident and embarrassed. “I think that if you really want to go, you should finish the semester first.” He began.

Nicole merely nodded. Of course she couldn’t skip out in the middle of the first quarter, and she had to still have to re-transfer back. 

“I think in the meantime you should try something else, I know you wanted to come out here to build something for yourself. Which, you haven't, kid.” He pointed out, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head.

What? What does he mean, she hasn’t? In a fit of teen rebellion, she felt spite rising up in her belly.

“You are always here when I come home, and until today no one has really seen you out and about. I got a call today that they saw you running across town like a bat out of hell, looking upset, and it was the first time it was about that someone has seen you besides with me.” He explained, motioning to her ragged state.

“Oh.” The wind being taken right out of her. She hadn’t realized she was living the same way she had with her parents. While Nedley wasn’t neglectful, but she hadn’t even realized that she would come home and lock herself back into a room. 

He got up, at her response and made his way to the door before turning around. “You gotta build, Nicole, if you want something different.”

Nicole watched wordlessly as he left the room. Her mind rattled, at the conversation going a completely different way then what she thought it would. She almost felt embarrassed because he was right. She was about to run, in the same search of something she could have right here if she tried. While she was so busily infatuated with Waverly, she had to build Nicole first. She thought for a brief moment on the stupidity of her building herself to be a better foundation to be a more solid base for Waverly. 

Stop being _gay _, Nicole her mind spat.

\-------

  
  


Ultimately her going to school that Monday was surprising in itself, that night her thoughts were sure that the school was going to crumble on top of her, but when she got there, the foundation was strong. Which, can you blame her? She was a moody teenager and she had a right to think the minute she stepped through the doors, everyone would know what happened, and would turn to her and laugh.

Which thankfully, was not the case.

The only person who laughed at her that day was Robin when she told him what had happened, in gym between stretches. She had to tell someone, it was itching at her mind since it happened. So, the minute he was saddled next to her doing jumping jacks, she was haphazardly whispering to him between sets.

“She almost kissed you!” He squealed in glee, and was met with a slap.

“Shut up. Someone might hear you!” Nicole growled, looking around at the half alive gym class, half-assedly doing their own stretches.

“Oh my god!” He continued.

“Shut up!” 

“Wait, why only almost?” 

“Robin!”  
  


“Well?” He prodded.

Nicole bent down, trying to normally resume touching her toes as Robin gazed at her from his own position pointedly.

Nicole sighed, before inclining her head to Champ who was across from them.

Robin merely smiled widely.

  
What?

“Hey, shut up and stretch!” Wynonna called out from behind them.

Nicole couldn’t help but still be confused, why did Robin smile at the mention of Waverly’s boyfriend?

Honestly, she didn’t even want to know. Gratefully the whole day she managed to avoid Waverly. Of course, that made the shared gym class between the practicing cheerleaders, and the health class especially hard for Nicole. She could almost inherently feel Waverly’s presence across the room, and sometimes she could feel Waverly’s eyes on her, and did everything in her power to ignore the gay, and not look that way. 

Although, she never did manage to finish the conversation she was having with Robin. She did take the time to talk to Ms. Earp. Nicole knew she couldn’t just drop out of the cheer squad, even though she was only there for 2 weeks. It was more along the lines of proving to herself, that she could do this, and finish it. Something along the lines, that having this activity would do good for her. She just couldn’t do it with being so close to Waverly.

“So you want to trade out and be a different base for someone else?” Wynonna asked incredulously, rather taken by surprised to be dropped a bomb like this right before practice.

“Yes.” Nicole nodded, standing her ground.

“Well, I don’t know how well that would work, being that you are the only base, and we have only one flier.” Wynonna began, scrunching her face as she rustled through her papers on her desk.

"Not to mention, and don't mind me- but I am fucking confused, because I thought you guys were friends." Wynonna added.

Nicole felt herself burn with guilt, at the fact that Waverly wouldn't understand, and misinterpret Nicole being removed from their group. She would probably think that Nicole didn't like her, and that the kiss scared her off. Which it really did, but not in a, I didn't want it way, but a gay way. If anything, she liked Waverly too much, and that's why she had to withdraw herself, before she did something really stupid, or hurt herself by pining after a girl with a boyfriend. Honestly, the whole thing was a mess, and being that Wynonna was also a mess- she couldn't help but bathe in the gay destruction she was in.

Behind them, the door opened.

  
“Wynonna! We have our bases, we did it!” Waverly sang, clearly excited. 

Nicole turned around, as Wynonna looked up.

Waverly immediately stopped at the scene before her, with Robin and Jeremy trailing behind her. What the hell? She met Robin’s eyes, who merely smirked.

“Shit, really?” Wynonna said beside her, before getting up and motioning them in.

It was a brief silence while Wynonna squinted at the pair.

“You’ll do.” 

Waverly’s previous disposition forgotten, as she squealed in glee and brought the pair of boys into a big hug. The boys clearly miffed, being scrunched together by her. “We are going to make it to nationals!” She continued, clearly absorbed in her own glee.

Wynonna merely shook her head at the scene before sitting back down, clearly used to her sister’s antics.

Meanwhile, Nicole could feel herself being sucked in by the gay, once again. She was almost struck dead by the smile on Waverly’s face. After a troublesome weekend, even with Waverly being the cause- she couldn’t help but melt into the familiar happy glow that follows Waverly around. God, Nicole. 

“Alright, alright- everyone out of my office, we have practice.” Wynonna grumbled, shooing them out with her clipboard.

At that, Robin and Jeremy scuttled out, making their way out towards the other side of the gym, and effectively leaving Nicole and Waverly to walk by themselves. Not before Robin turned around to flash Nicole a secretive smile, before leaving.

_Robyn _, she gritted her teeth.

Hesitantly, she made her way out of the office, with Waverly at her side. She could feel Waverly fidgeting beside her nervously, but Nicole didn’t look at her. She knew the minute she looked at Waverly, she would be lost. She couldn’t do that to herself again. As much as she would have liked to, she couldn’t. Waverly has a boyfriend, and that’s the end of the story. No more pining, Nicole.

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly piped up.

“Yeah?” Don’t look at her. Just keep looking straight.   
  


Straight, yeah right.

“Alright, everyone! We have a new practice to get on with. Now that we have all of our bases.” Wynonna called out, as she approached the team.

That was met with cheers.

“Now, only fliers get bases, so that leaves.. Robin with Chrissy, and Jeremy with Nicole.” Wynonna reads off, flipping through her papers on her clipboard.

“What?” Waverly shouts, surprised.

Wynonna gives her a look, before turning to Waverly. “Jeremy would be a better fit for your dynamic.” 

Everybody shifts, knowing that’s a damn lie.

Waverly’s face scrunches up, practically seething. “Nicole was my partner-”

Nicole, don’t swoon. Don’t swoon. God damn it, you swooned. You useless _lesbian._

“Enough, you are paired with Jeremy.” Wynonna growls, cutting off Waverly’s rant, before giving a hard look before turning back to Nicole.

“You, haught to traught, are going to be paired with Shae Pressman.” She says, motioning to the girl behind her.

The girl in question smiles at Nicole, when she turns to look back at her.

Waverly takes notice, and her face darkens.

_What?_

Stop being delusional, Nicole. That isn’t jealousy. Stop projecting your gay.

“Okay, everyone get into your pairs, we have a lot to work on.” Wynonna calls out, and in an instance she is being pulled from Waverly and pushed into Shae.

\------

Honestly, Nicole is proud of herself. After the ordeal with Nedley a few weeks ago, she did manage to step up. After being switched out of being Waverly’s partner, the cheer practices has gone without a hitch, because she isn’t so ruffled by being near Waverly. Now she is in a safe distance to harbor her crush from Waverly again, and Shae is nice. They get on really well, all things considering, and Nicole is kind of getting good at the whole cheerleading thing.

Outside of that, she is now working at the police station with Nedley. Surprisingly, she never manages to run into Champ there, because he really never shows up. Which isn’t really surprising, but honestly Nicole does enjoy it there, much more than she cares to admit. Something about having a purpose, and the busy work is nice, as well as the money. With her first paycheck, the first thing she managed to do with it, was to get a phone.

  
Safe to say, she is a real teenager now. 

Things are better with Nedley as well, and honestly it’s all great. Well, in part.

Nicole still can’t shake the feeling of not spending any more time with Waverly. Even though the time they did share was short, it still pulled an emptiness now that it was gone. She missed Waverly, and if she could control her gay better, she wished she could of still have been her partner- but alas that’s not the case.

“Hey, you.” Shae greeted, as she poked her head in the door.

“Hey.” Nicole smiled, filing some of the paperwork that was left for her.

Shae came in, sat up on the edge of her desk where she was working. “So.”  
  
Nicole knew that tone, after a couple weeks of knowing Shae, and knew it meant no good.

“Oh, no. Whatever it is, absolutely not.” Nicole paused, giving Shae a look before returning back to her work.

Shae grabbed the file out of her hands, to Nicole’s sigh of annoyance, as she was taller than Shae, and merely took them back out of her hands with another look.

Shae merely groaned.

“I haven’t even told you what it is yet.” Shae cajoled, leaning heavily on the desk.

“Which further encourages me to say no.”

“Hey!” Shae huffs.

“What is it?”

“A party.”

“No.”

Shae slams her hands on the desk. “What! Come on!” 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

  
  
“There could be pretty girls there.” Shae incentivizes, waggling her eyebrows.

Nicole chokes at being called out. What the hell people, really.

“If I go, will you leave me alone?” Nicole sighs.

“Yup.” Shae answers immediately.

“Fine.” Nicole relents, clearly ensuing her own doom.

At the same time, she supposes it would be good for her to go out and have some fun. As well as have some different experiences. Besides, building shouldn’t just be all hard work, she relents. Maybe, at that time she could distract from her insistent thoughts about Waverly. That would be good, for her gay heart. For sure.

Shae, gets up from the desk, clearly pleased at the development. 

  
“Alright, well I gotta go. I just had to stop by and make sure you would come.” Shae grins, clearly pleased with herself.

Ugh.

She makes her way to the door, leaving Nicole to her work again before popping her head through the door again.

“Oh, by the way it’s this Saturday at 10, at Waverly’s, don’t be late!” Shae calls out, pointing an accusatory finger before she’s gone.

_Are you fucking kidding me._

The office silent is filled with the sound of a dull _whack _of her head hitting the desk.

If the universe could let her be gay in peace, that would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party is here,
> 
> high school drama, and the gays are still fumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, we have an update, a day after the first,
> 
> because I was also excited for the party. :')
> 
> i had to add some drama, because hello this is high school and cheerleaders, where would we be without some tea?
> 
> all errors, and garbage are mine. 
> 
> if you want to say hello you can find me on tumblr @tharvelknight, come say hi

“Jeremy, please stop trying to pick Waverly up at the knees, I know your as gay as Ru-Paul’s Drag Race, but you’re going flip her over.” Wynonna sighed, as she yet again watched Jeremy struggle to pick Waverly up.

Nicole couldn’t help but side eye the pair, and laugh, as she picked up Shae at the waist, and brought her into another lift.

“Jeremy! Have you been doing the weight training I assigned you?” Wynonna said critically, watching as he struggled to lift her, with uneasy arms.

“No he hasn’t.” Robin answered, beside them while spinning Chrissy around. 

“Hey!” Jeremy complained.

Nicole watched Waverly get more irritated with him, as he struggled to lift her, and unsteadily whip her around. At the same time, she couldn’t help but be a little bit jealous, that she wasn’t the one getting to lift her up. Even if it is for the best, Nicole couldn’t help but miss smelling Waverly’s perfume, and hefted her weight around. Something about the trust between them, that was built from the exercises. 

She shifted Shae to the side, as she brought her out of the lift, and let her lean to the side, before bringing her around in the beat of the pop music playing over the loudspeakers in the gym. In that motion, she caught Waverly’s eye, who was still being unimpressively maneuvered by Jeremy. Nicole smiled hesitantly, to which Waverly beamed back in return- right until Jeremy dropped her.

“Ouch!” Shae laughed sympathetically in Nicole’s ear, as Waverly fell back into the mat, that was underneath the pair. 

Nicole felt her hands unconsciously tighten on Shae’s waist as Waverly hit the mat. Stop, Nicole. She can get on her own, she is fine, you don’t need to go over there. Jesus.

“Jeremy…” Wynonna began, “maybe Waverly should lift you.”

Robin broke into cackles beside them.

“That’s fine with me.” Waverly answered, still flopped on the ground.

Jeremy merely blushed, and offered a hand to Waverly, who just pulled him down with her, in a fit of giggles.

_ God, I love her. _ Nicole thought fondly.

Wait- what? Nicole, if you don’t stop being a U-haul lesbian, I swear to god. You aren’t even dating, stop it.

She couldn’t help but feel hopeful at the possibility.

_ Enough. _

“Ugh. Can you guys please get off the ground, and try to actually participate in practice?” Wynonna groaned, pushing at the pair with her boot. 

“Nope.” Waverly said, still engulfed in giggles, as the fussed on the floor with Jeremy, to an equally annoyed Robin and Wynonna.

“We only have a couple weeks before our first competition, you losers.” Wynonna yelled, motioning to Robin who grinned devilishly.

What?

At that, both Wynonna and Robin, bent down and hoisted each end of the mat that they were laying on, and brought them into the air, as the pair screamed in surprise at being lifted.  _ What the fuck is going on? _

“Come on, potato licker, let’s dump them outside.” Wynonna instructed, heaving her end of the mat, and uneasily stepping aside to begin walking the mat out the door, as Jeremy and Waverly tried to get off the mat.

“Stop fussing!”

Nicole couldn’t help, but facepalm at the antics of the team. Especially their ‘coach’. She liked Wynonna, but she couldn’t help but wonder who the hell let her be in charge of kids. The sigh beside her, tells her that Shae shares the same sentiment as they give each other the same unimpressed looks.

“How long has she been a teacher here?” Nicole couldn’t help but asking, as she watched the duo struggle with the mat, as the pair on top of the mat tried to get off.

“I think about-”

“Let me down, Wynonna! I’ll throw away your prized whiskey bottle if you don’t!” Waverly threatened from on top of the mat, as she tried to stand unsteadily.

Shae paused for a moment after being interrupted to look annoyed at the pair, before trying again.

“I think about 3 years maybe-”

“Robin, if you think I am going camping with you next weekend, after this-” Jeremy yelped, trying desperately to hold on to the sides of the mat.

“Be strong, Robin- don’t listen to their demands!” Wynonna defended, as she heaved a few more steps towards the door.

Nicole watched the situation for a moment, “so she has been here long enough to know she is like, right?”

“Unfortunately.” A different voice answered beside her.

Nicole looked over to see Lucado, surveying the situation, in pure disgust.

_ Oh shit. _ Nicole looked desperately at Shae, and back to Wynonna who has seen the unannounced visitor. The pair on top struggled for another moment while Wynonna stilled, before Jeremy and Waverly looked over and stopped. The whole gym went quiet, and then Wynonna let go of her portion of the mat. To which they both hit the ground.

“Shit balls!” Waverly cried out at hitting the floor, beside Jeremy, who managed to break most of her fall. 

Lucado let the silence go on for a moment more, before breaking it.

“While you are all playing games, and not getting ready, the other teams already know their number, and are perfecting it.” Lucado began, slowly looking at everyone in the room.

Fuck.

“And while they are perfecting it, and you all lose- there will be no more funding for this program. In fact, with no funding, there will no longer be a need for a  _ teacher _ to teach a sport, that has no team.” She said directly to Wynonna.

She looked around once more, before walking towards the office in the gym.

“Wynonna, my office, now.” Lucado threw back as she stormed off. 

_ What a bitch. _

Shae met Nicole with a wide eyed stare, as they all turned their attention to a fuming Wynonna. 

“Practice is over, I’ll see you guys next week.” Wynonna growled, before turning off into the direction of Lucado.

For a brief moment, Waverly tried to catch her arm, to talk to Wynonna, but she just brushed Waverly off.

  
  


\-------

  
  


Not only did Nicole stupidly agree to go to Waverly’s party, but she also agreed to come over to Shae’s to get ready for the party. Which is how she found herself awkwardly sitting on Shae’s bed, as Shae rustled around her to find an outfit. 

“Do you think this is too much?” Shae asked, as she stepped out in a deep cut dress.

Nicole couldn’t help but look at her cleavage for a brief moment, before the rest of the dress. While it isn’t Waverly’s cleavage, she couldn’t help herself, okay? Shae merely raised a brow, that told Nicole, yes she did notice.

“No, it looks good.” Nicole answers, awkwardly.

Ugh, she cringed at herself. It looks good, that’s all you could say? She couldn’t help but feel awkward, as Nicole had never been in a situation like this before. She thought that this sort of thing really only happens in movies. Which, apparently, it doesn’t. Although, Nicole doesn’t really know how this found friendship popped up between her and Shae. She didn’t anticipate getting along so well with Shae, but it was a good surprise. Considering Shae was pretty laid back, all things considering.

Shae gave her a hard look, as Nicole looked embarrassed. Shae, sighed for a moment, before pinching her nose.

“You know I am a lesbian too, right?” 

What?

“What? You are?” Nicole couldn’t help but, yelp in surprise.

How did she not even notice?  _ What the hell _ . At the same time, Nicole was equally delighted at having someone like her, although, for sure Shae was way more confident about it. Nicole couldn’t help but be jealous about that.

“Oh, me too.”

Shae face palms. “I know.”

Nicole blushed vibrantly. “Oh, okay.”

“Hate to say it, but your cargo shorts, and hiking boots some days, do nothing to hide it.” Shae points out, with a sympathetic look as she rustled through her closet.

“Hey!” Nicole defended,  _ why does everyone always point that out.  _ They were very functional.

“Speaking of clothes, you are not wearing that to the party.”

  
Nicole looked down at her clothes, which she thought they were fine. She had her hiking boots on, with a pair of nice jeans, and a shirt. Honestly, it was a step up for her, because she had got her hair cut in preparation for the party and even wore jeans. Yet, as Shae gives her an unimpressed look at Nicole’s indignation, she can’t help but feel defeat.

Fine.

Shae rustled for a moment more, before she thought for a second.

“I don’t have anything that would work for you.” Shae said, as she thought for a second, and looked critically at Nicole.

Nicole couldn’t help but shuffle uncomfortably as Shae looked at her. 

“What size are you?” 

“Uh, a-”

  
Her response was interrupted as Shae made a sudden noise, and rushed out of the room.

“Uh, okay.” Nicole answered, to the empty room.

Distantly, Nicole could her some rustling in a different room, but kept her spot on the bed. It was just awkward etiquette okay? Don’t leave your spot, unless you were motioned too. 

Shae rushed back in with a pile of clothes- that looked like men’s clothes?

What?

She laid them out beside Nicole. “Okay, so these are my dad’s, but you are both kind of the same height, and I grabbed a belt.”

Nicole went to protest, and was silenced as Shae raised up a button up and a pair of slacks.

“Nope, just shut up and try these on.”

  
  


Which, as much as Nicole was irritated at the switch of clothing when she was in Shae’s room, now as she approaches the Earp homestead and sees some of the other people attending, she couldn’t help but feel grateful at the outfit change. Shae catches her eyes, almost knowing what she is thinking and gives her a smug look.

  
“Stop fretting you look good.” Shae whispered, before walking off in the other direction.

“Wait, where are you going?” Nicole called out after her, slightly panicked at being left alone.

Shae simply ignored her, and disappeared into the crowd.

Damn it. Nicole looked around nervously, fidgeting with her pants for a moment, before making her way into the house. She was met with Wynonna sitting by the alcohol that was stored by the counter, looking bored.

“Naughty Haughty, glad you could make it!” Wynonna teased, taking a sip of her drink.

“Thanks.” 

Wynonna peered at her for a moment over her beer, “first party?” 

“Uh, no- actually.” Nicole answered, fussing with her shirt for a moment.

“Huh.” Wynonna laughed, before leaning up for a moment and smoothing down Nicole’s dress shirt for a moment, before unbuttoning the top button.

“What?”

“There you go, now you can be more comfortable and not look so uptight.” Wynonna leans back to her sitting position with a wink.

Wynonna reaches beside her for a beer, and gives it to Nicole, and then shoves her off.

“Now go enjoy the party.”

Nicole is honestly so confused. It must be a small town thing, where one of the high school teachers is monitoring the party, and  _ giving out alcohol. _ Although, honestly, Nicole wouldn’t put it past Wynonna, and really doesn’t know why she is surprised. Because she isn’t, she should expect this from her.

Nicole opens up the beer, and takes a nervous sip as she surveys the room. There was a good amount of people at the party considering the graduating class is below 100. She could recognize a few people from her classes, some cheerleaders she knew, and of course some of the football players.  _ Ugh. _ Luckily, she hasn’t caught sight of Champ, but knowing he is probably with Waverly doesn’t settle her stomach all that much either.

Although, if she catches sight of them, she should probably just leave. Nicole at the very least could say she went to the party, and then she could go rest her gay heart at home, in peace. She takes another big sip of the beer, which is honestly.  _ Nasty _ . It’s a good cushion for the awkward situation she decides, and takes another big drink. 

If you’re drunk, you’re not nervous. Fair. Very fair.

In a short time she visits Wynonna guarding the alcohol two more times, before she runs into Jeremy and Robin. Which she can admit, she is a little bit tipsy at this rate.

“Heey.” Nicole greets, with a lazy smile on her face.

Robin looks absolutely delighted at this development.

  
“Having fun, Nicole?” He asks knowingly, as he watches her take another big drink.

Yeah, she is having a great time, drinking and standing alone by this wall, with no Waverly.

“Yup, having a great time. Did you see that Wynonna is the one giving out alcohol?” Nicole whispers conspiratorially, well more like whisper yells.

Jeremy and Robin merely laugh in response to her antics. 

“Wow, you really let loose, don’t you?” Jeremy says, sipping timidly at a drink in his hand.

“Yeah, do you need me to finish that for you?” Nicole slurs making a grab for his drink.

Robin grabs her at the shoulder, “I think he can handle it, but thanks Nicole.” 

“You’re welcome.” She says genuinely, leaning a little to heavy into Robin’s hold.

Nicole could feel the alcohol settling heavily into her system, and now she’s gone too far to return. Her face began to get fuzzy, and feel a little heavy. It felt good. Something about the stress of the last few months, and now the chance to let loose and hang out with her friends. She is glad she came, even though it’s only been about an hour and she can feel herself edging the hard line between buzzed and drunk. 

Oops.

“Hey guys!” Waverly chirps, appearing beside the pair.

Nicole almost drops her beer, at the sound of her voice. While the boys merely greet her in response. Nicole can feel Waverly’s eyes on her, and couldn’t help but feel the horrors of being a loose lipped drunk, and now Waverly is near.  _ Don’t you fucking dare say anything embarrassing, Nicole Haught. Don’t you dare. _

“Hee-y, cutie.” 

_ Nicole Haught. _

Robin’s mouth dropped. _ God fucking damnit. _

Waverly merely laughed at this, getting a better look at Nicole. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, as Waverly clearly gave her a non-platonic once over. “You’re drunk.” Waverly realized.

“No.” Nicole drunkenly defended her honor.

You so are.

“Yes she is.” Robin butted in.

Yes I am.

“Robin can you help us get the bonfire lit? Wynonna is trying to use whiskey!” A voice called out in the distance.

“Yeah!” He answered, looking to Jeremy. “Come on.” Before grabbing Jeremy’s hand and whisking him off with a wave.

Fucking damnit, jesus fuck. Nicole’s drunk brain rattled to find an excuse for herself to leave, but of course like always- Waverly beat her to the punch. 

“You know, you look really nice tonight.” Waverly says, re-buttoning her top button for a moment. Waverly’s hand lingered at her neck for a moment, as she looked at at Nicole for a good moment.

  
And Nicole? Her drunk brain, just turned off. 

“Thanks. You’re really, really beautiful.” Nicole responded, and immediately snapped her mouth shut.

_ Leave, Nicole. Leave! _

Waverly blushed brightly, with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

“Sorry, I am really gay, and really drunk.” Her mouth opened, and Nicole desperately wish she could stop her word vomit.

Waverly laughed, “Are you?” 

Nicole couldn’t help but grab one of Waverly’s hands. She couldn’t help herself, they just looked really soft, and it’s a shame that no one is holding them. And Nicole? She’ll take one for the team, and do it for everyone. Waverly looked down for a moment at their clasped hands, and rubbed her thumb along Nicole’s knuckles. 

“Wow.” Nicole said in wonder, looking at their hands.

“You are really drunk, aren’t you?” Waverly said, looking back at Nicole from their hands.

“Yeah, but this is still really great.” Nicole slurred, pushing forward with her dumb gay, drunk brain. “Like you a lot.” She tacked on.

“Do you?” Waverly asked, shyly. Nicole’s drunk brain watched her fidget with their hands in wonder.

“Lots, but you’re with Chump.” Nicole whispers sadly, trying to pull her hand away from Waverly’s who only held on tighter.

A sober Nicole, would have laughed at the incredulously of the sad tone, and would choke herself out, at her drunk word vomit. But, drunk Nicole has the wheel, and she is taking the whole damn ship down.The whole gay ocean will take down this,... gay. Gay.

“Actually-”

“There you are, Nicole!” Shae called, as she bounded between them, cutting off their hands.

What? Not now Shae, I am being gay.

That moment of relief was all she got before Shae’s mouth was on hers, in an overzealous kiss.

What.

Nicole ripped her mouth away from Shae’s in confusion, and looked over to Waverly- but it was too late, the damage was already done. Waverly was gone in an instant, and Shae was still beside her. Even in her state of non-sobriety, Nicole was pissed. She turned to Shae who was looking over in the direction Waverly disappeared off too, looking pleased.

“What the fuck was that, Shae?” Nicole rumbled, taking a step further between them.

Shae merely wiped at the corner of her lips for a moment, before turning to Nicole with a shrug. At that, Nicole’s anger burning in her belly only burned brighter.  _ What the fuck.  _ Things were going well between Waverly and her, for a moment there- well as much as her drunk brain can decide on.

“Listen, Nicole. I get the crushing on straight girls, thing. But I couldn’t just stand there and watch you get into that situation.” Shae explained, motioning to the space where Waverly was.

“She isn’t straight.” 

“This is high school, Nicole. Everyone claims to be bisexual, but really how many of them actually are, you know?” She defends, grasping at Nicole’s hand.

Something’s wrong, and this isn’t adding up. Even if her mind slowly tries to wrap her head around it, the reasoning isn’t there. The only thing that doesn't make sense on why a kiss would be a deciding factor to break up the pair. Not to mention her face doesn’t look like concern, it looks like  _ jealousy. _

“Oh my god, do you like Waverly?” Nicole dumbly slurs. Oh god. Oh god.

Shae’s face is almost comical.

“Nicole, you are a fucking idiot. I  _ like  _ you. Why the hell would I kiss you, if I liked her?” Shae asked incredulously, taking another step towards Nicole and bridging the distance.

Shae  _ likes  _ her? Nicole is way too drunk to be dealing with this right now, but what she does know in her alcohol filled head, is that she doesn’t like Shae. She likes Waverly, and Shae just ruined her advances with Waverly. 

_ Waverly didn’t agree to being with Champ. She said actually.  _

Holy shit.

Nicole’s legs were moving before she realized, and she was making her way out of the Earp household in an instance. She needed to find Waverly and confirm what she had said. Even on unsteady legs, she made good distance, while frankly looking around for Waverly. 

“Nicole, where are you going?” Shae called out from behind her.

Where is she? Nicole frantically looked around the yard of the house, in between the partying teens, and by the bonfire. How the hell did she manage to escape so fast? Against her better judgement, Nicole walked out further into the yard, peering around frantically. There were footsteps behind her, which was probably Shae following her.

“Shae, not right now.” 

“You think you can just play with my sister’s feelings like that?” A voice growled behind her.

  
What?

Nicole turned around, to be met with a furious Wynonna.

“What are you talk-”

Nicole’s sentence was interrupted by a fist slamming into her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole teams up with an unsuspecting Earp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a short update, I just wanted to keep the steam rolling and set up the story for the last final chapters.
> 
> I image this story only being about another 4-5 chapters, so stick with me.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and prepare for the gay.
> 
> Say hi if you'd like to me on tumblr @tharvelknight :)

Wynonna ended up being the one who patched her and brought her inside, after everything transpired.

Immediately as Nicole turned around and met Wynonna’s fist. _ Which jesus she has a mean right hook. _ Nicole despite her stature hit the ground at the sudden force of the punch, and the fact that _ holy shit. _ Nicole can only really recall, the lance of pain through her cheek, and then Wynonna peering over here, decidedly guilty for a woman who stomped after her, and knocked her lights out.

It wasn’t long after that, that people who were outside caught notice of the interaction. A couple of strays were pushing Wynonna aside, as Wynonna was herself stunned. 

“What the fuck was that?” A guy growled, shoving an equally shocked Wynonna.

“Isn’t she a teacher?” 

“Yeah!”

_ Oh shit. _ Even stunned on the ground, Nicole could feel herself panicking for Wynonna, and willing herself to get up. Oh god, not only did she ruin things with Waverly tonight, but she is going to get Wynonna fired. The rational part of her brain, knows that it’s completely Wynonna’s fault for punching her, but she can’t help but feel guilty. Especially when Wynonna’s job is on the line, despite her aching jaw. 

Between being drunk and punched in the face, it wasn’t a good duo for trying to gather herself and stand up. Especially when the people around her inclined form on the ground were too busy fighting with each other. The punch was sobering, but Nicole didn’t think it was sobering enough to allow her to stand up without falling right back down. As Nicole shuffled her hands in the snow to get up, a hand was grabbing her bicep and pulling her up.

“Jesus, Nicole- what happened?” Robin balked, steadying Nicole up, and peering up at her bruising face.

Fuck, if she knew. Tonight, was honestly a disaster, and if everybody could slow down so her drunk, gay head could catch up. One moment she was flirting with Waverly, the next Shae was kissing her, and then she was trying to find Waverly, to turn around and be punched in the face by Wynonna. Which is met with a heated argument between the local students, and Wynonna herself. Nicole knows if she were more sober, she probably would be more heated at the fact that Wynonna punched her for no reason, but honestly. Her drunk brain is still trying to catch up, and is stuck on the Waverly situation.

“Where is Waverly?” She couldn’t help but asking. Yeah, everything was going to shit around her, but Nicole’s mind couldn’t help but stick to the person she came out here for.

Robin laughed incredulously at her question as he steadied her. “You get punched in the face, and that’s what you are concerned about?”

The fight beside her broke up at that, as Wynonna pulled herself away from the group, “Oh, now you worry on where she is?” Wynonna growled, stepping back into Nicole’s space.

So much for that guilt, Nicole’s drunk mind sighed.

Don’t word vomit, don’t word vomit. 

“Yeah, I love her.”

Nicole, you didn’t just word vomit, you projectile shat, over the _ whole fucking wall _ . Not only that, there is no toilet paper, and the janitor is waiting outside for you, to clean the stall. You are going to walk by them when you walk out, and they are going to see your face, and then they are going to walk into that proverbial shitted stall, _ and know it was you. _

_ Nicole fucking Haught. _

Not only did she shit in the stall, but it turns out that Wynonna was the janitor and she is _ pissed. _

“You have known her for like _ 2 months _!” Wynonna screamed, absolutely enraged at oblivious Nicole. 

Despite Nicole, being hammered she recognizes she really shouldn’t of shit in that stall. While the naive part of her, is kicked down and embarrassed at declaring her love to Waverly, not even too Waverly- but to her _ sister _.

“Oh shit.” Nicole groans, looking at a sympathetic Robin.

“Yeah, oh shit, Haught-” Wynonna growls, readying herself to probably leap and kick her ass some more.

The high schoolers around Wynonna lifting their haunches looking to effectively pick a side, which Nicole hopes would be hers. 

A shotgun round fires off.

Oh god, Wynonna has a shotgun.

“Break it up you shit tickets!” Waverly shouts from the porch, before blowing off another round into the night sky.

Oh god, _ Waverly _has the shotgun.

  


And then that’s really where the party ended, well from what Nicole’s drunk head can remember. She is super _ lucky _ she managed to remember all the cringe parts of the night, and is immediately reminded of them as she woke up in an unfamiliar setting. _ Of course _ . Why couldn’t she just remember being punched, and then play off the whole thing that she was just drunk? While her mind was hurrying to have a break down on the unknown couch, she couldn’t help but think of the implications of that night, before _ Shae _ kissed her. 

Waverly had touched her collar, and said she look good, and then flirted with her. _ Waverly flirted with her. _ Nicole’s hungover state couldn’t grasp onto a thought, that it was just her drunk memory that imagined that, but she could feel her face bruising in response and know that wasn’t the case. Nicole could feel the strain in her bruised cheek as she felt herself smiling goofily, that while everything was going to shit. She _ knows _Waverly likes her.

Then is immediately reminded how quickly it was ruined, when Shae kissed her. What the fuck honestly. What the fuck. 

“Hey you want a cup of coffee?” A haggard Wynonna offered, as she peered at Nicole on the couch from the coffee table.

Nicole felt herself sink further back into the couch. _ How the fuck did I not notice Wynonna sitting there? _ Oh god, is she going to hit me again?

Nicole merely sighed at her response, before grabbing another cup and pouring a cup of coffee, and making her way over to Nicole’s lying form. As Wynonna got closer, Nicole couldn’t help but flinch as she got closer. Listen, that punch really hurt, and is still hurting. Regardless, she hesitantly took the offered coffee cup out of Wynonna’s hands.

“I am sorry for punching you.” Wynonna grumbled, sitting on the chair opposite of the couch. 

What?

“Wait, why did you punch me?” Nicole couldn’t help but ask, because to be fair- she didn’t really know. The most her previously drunk mind can string together, was really just a really hard hit to the face after she went looking for Waverly.

Wynonna scratched the back of her neck awkwardly at that. “Well, I was a little drunk too.”

“_ A little? _” Nicole repeated incredulously. A little drunk, and you manage to punch a student? And honestly, it might be the hangover, but she followed up her jab, inquiring exactly that.

“What’s your excuse, a little drunk and you cheat on my sister?” Wynonna jabs back grouchily, scowling at her over her coffee mug.

_ What? _ Wynonna thinks that Waverly and her were dating? Nicole couldn’t help but feel a giddy rush at the prospect, but it’s quickly ruined when she remembers that they aren’t dating, and any chance of that happening was that killed off when Shae kissed her in front of Waverly. Which brings Nicole back to the main point on, why the _ fuck _ did Wynonna think they were dating?   


“We aren’t dating.” Nicole sputtered out weakly, blushing heavily at her weak reply.

Damn it, Nicole. Stop outing yourself.

“What?”

“We aren’t!” Nicole insists, blushing harder.

“That’s bullshit, you can’t tell me that with all those yearning looks between the two of you, you aren’t dating-” Wynonna rambles, before pausing for a moment. “You guys were even having separate practices! You even asked for a different partner, from what I assumed because of like some weird work, and play agreement.” Wynonna concluded looking rather pleased at herself for her investigation.

Oh god. That’s what she made out of all that transpired, Nicole thought horrified, and equally hopeful.

Wynonna goes on, “she even asks about you, when she hasn’t seen you in a while- like what the fuck am I supposed to make out of that?”

“Wynonna, what?” Nicole wheezed out, sitting up quickly at the information spilling out of Wynonna's blathering mouth.

“Do you think chicks will like this?” Wynonna mocks, miming Waverly’s voice, as she makes a ludicrous motion of her hand to stretch out the dip of her shirt.

Nicole throws her hands in front of her face as Wynonna stretched out the front of her shirt. “Wynonna!” She shouts again, trying to stop Wynonna in her tirade.

“Dude, literally the minute she saw you, she practically skipped her way over to you- like some scissor sister instinct.”

“Wynonna!” 

“What?”

“Waverly likes me?” Nicole breathed out.

Wynonna slapped her upside the head, and Nicole caught Wynonna’s other hand that went to hit her in the head. _ God damn it, Wynonna. _ She could forgive Wynonna for punching her drunk, but when she is sober, she is getting irritated.

“Yeah, you idiot. Haven’t you been listening to what I have been saying?” Wynonna snarked, pulling her hand out of Nicole’s grasp.

_ Waverly likes her? _ Holy shit. It’s something different about the speculation, but the actual confirmation that has Nicole’s heart racing. She has a chance, she has a chance! All the pining, the blathering, the embarrassment, it’s all somehow worth it because Waverly likes her. Nicole could feel herself smiling goofily, not feeling the sting in her cheek as she twirled around with the recent development. 

Wynonna got up beside her and begin to pick at the plate of food that was left on the kitchen table. “So, how are you going to her over?” Wynonna inquired through a mouth full of bacon.

Oh shit. “Wynonna, she thinks I like Shae, because Shae kissed me.” Nicole groaned into her hands.

“Well, you need to make up for your shit decisions.” 

What? That’s it? After all the fanfare of being punched in the face, Wynonna is suddenly chill about the whole thing? For a brief moment, Nicole considers alcohol poisoning being an actual possibility. Wynonna gives her a look that reads her face, and gives a shrug like _ yeah I know, I am shocked too. _

“How am I supposed to do that?” 

“I don’t know, do I look like Bob the Builder?” Wynonna shrugs, munching on some more bacon, and sipping a beer.

_ Where the fuck did she get that? _

“I don’t know if I did anything, if that would even help.” Nicole couldn’t help but sigh out, especially when Shae kind of did a very good job of destroying any possibility with Waverly.

“Ugh, your dumb.” Wynonna groans, “she broke up with Champ for you, you idiot. She clearly has some intention on trying to be with you.”

Nicole responded by slamming her hungover head into the side of the sofa. Which is the best she could do with all the information slamming into her so early in the morning. Who could blame her? Speaking of, where was Waverly? 

“Where is Waverly?”

“She went to Chrissy’s house after the party was ruined when we got into a fight.” Wynonna explained, through another sip of beer.

  
Who drinks so early in the morning? 

“_ We? _” Nicole spat, pointing her swollen cheek, to which Wynonna shrugged.

“Listen, in apology I have it all figured out.” Wynonna replied easily, reclining back in the dining room chair, and kicking her sock clad feet up on the table, in a familiar way.

Nicole couldn’t help but feel uneasy by a Wynonna idea, especially a Wynonna idea about _ Waverly. _ That just spelled trouble for Nicole, but at the same time, Wynonna was Waverly’s sister, and Wynonna _ should _want what’s best for Waverly. To some extent, Wynonna must think a portion of that must be Nicole, considering Nicole slept on the Earp couch, and wasn’t killed by Wynonna.

What more does Nicole have to lose honestly? Especially after the embarrassing word vomit she did in front of Wynonna last night. She could feel herself blushing simply thinking about it, because God- she could never drink around anyone ever again, if she wanted to keep her dignity. Which she was pretty sure was gone after confessing her love to Waverly to her _ sister _ Her dumb, gay heart, and her dumb gay mouth.

“It’s simple, really. The first performance we have competitively has a great for a romantic gesture _ or whatever. _” Wynonna shrugged, giving Nicole a lewd smile.

While Nicole, would normally be eager to woo Waverly, she figures that Waverly isn’t feeling exactly up to a gesture like that at the moment. At the same time, Nicole wishes she was around Waverly to assure her that Shae wasn’t the one she wanted. Nicole just wants Waverly, and she just wants her happy, and smiling so beautifully, and just to be around that warmth that is Waverly. _ Stop being gay, Nicole. _

“I don’t know if a romantic gesture will fix this Wynonna.” Nicole said unsuredly, thumbing worriedly at her forehead. It sounded good in theory, but she wasn’t sure a romantic gesture would be a fix-it-all.

“Come on, Nicole. She is a high school girl, it’s every teenagers dream is to be watched by a room full of weirdos, while someone tells something _ gay. _” Wynonna snorts.

What does Nicole have to lose?

“What are you thinking?”

Wynonna leans forward from the table, with a shit eating grin. “You better lesbian up, Haught.”

Distracted for a moment, despite her impending doom. "Hey, aren't you going to get in trouble for blatantly punching me in front of half the student body, that weren't supposed to be at your party in the first place? Nicole asks.

"Fuck." Wynonna swears.

At least they were going to be going down together, Nicole supposes.

Nicole is gonna regret this, isn’t she?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen, and then things don't-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h e ey yall- wtf is with these sporadic updates- well let me tell ya, I want to finish this story because I have some others in mind I want to start on in this fandom.
> 
> Not to mention this is my first fic I will actually finish, and I enjoyed writing something silly, and funny, and not so serious. And really enjoyed that you guys liked it despite it being sometimes, so hilariously stupid. lmao. 
> 
> also the thing at the end, bc i dont want to spoil- I MADE, like I have never opened an art program in my life and i did two boxes of color and honestly am so impressed with myself- so that's that. Hope you guys enjoy and are ready for the beginning stages of the end of the story! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around for this dumb ride, and reading, once again if you wanna say hi you can hmu on my tumblr @tharvelknight

It took a week for everything to start going to shit. The Monday after the party, Nicole came to school expecting everything to fall apart at once. Willing that Wynonna wasn’t there for class, because she was fired, but nothing came. Immediately, there was one big difference that Nicole should of expected, but didn’t.

This time, Waverly was actively ignoring her. 

It had stung, when Nicole realized this by the end of the day, but honestly she couldn’t even be mad at Waverly, being Nicole had ignored Waverly on multiple accounts. It hurt to know that Waverly strayed away from the table that she shared with Jeremy and Robin, and when practice came around, she inched herself so far away from Nicole that Robin gave her a look that said  _ what did you do.  _ It also didn’t help that her counterpart was still Shae, because there wasn’t another flier for her to switch with. Nicole tried to make it as noticeable as possible that she wasn’t talking to Shae, but all that did was have Robin give her another weird look.

Nicole ignored his look and continued on. She couldn’t pretend that everything was alright, and in the same instance cast Waverly any ill will. The whole situation, just sucked. She knew Waverly liked her, and she was really, really  _ gay  _ for Waverly. It was a perfect situation, with both of them single, but of course now, Waverly is mad at her.

By the second day, Robin brought up Wynonna punching her in the face, as he peered curiously at her fading bruise on her cheek and merely shrugged.

The third day she willed up enough courage to try to engage with Waverly directly. Because frankly she missed Waverly a lot, between Nicole putting her at arms length the week before, and now this silent treatment. Although it was a pretty solid flop. Nicole made her way towards Waverly’s locker, and was intent to wait for Waverly to get there. The warning bell rang, and she was met with an unfriendly Chrissy Nedley who gave her a pointed look and opened Waverly’s locker and fished out her biology book, and left.

After that, Nicole put the rest of her focus and effort on woo-ing Waverly. The week trailed on, Nicole and Wynonna spent the rest of the time trying to prepare for the competition that was happening that next weekend. Nicole was stuck perfecting a number with the rest of the team, and would stay afterwards trying to prepare the gesture with Wynonna. Which really just meant, Wynonna insulting Nicole as she watched her work. Half way through the week, Jeremy managed to get roped in as well, despite him wanting to stay out of the whole thing. Robin also started showing up, with Jeremy claiming nervously one day that he  _ couldn’t keep things from his partner. _ Robin just looked smug about the whole thing. 

Which led everything else falling to shit, and led her into the principal's office seated right next to Wynonna and…  _ Nedley.  _ Of course, Nicole remained vigilant in Wynonna’s innocence, because  _ fuck. _ Not only would she get fired, but arrested no doubt. Not to mention, if the news of Wynonna punching Nicole got out, Nicole wonders on how much they know exactly.

Beside her, Nicole is pretty sure this is the only time she has ever seen Wynonna anything other than smug or hungover. Something akin to nervous, in it’s own Wynonna way. Anyways, Nicole ain’t no  _ snitch. _

“Are you sure, Ms. Earp did not engage you in any form?” Principal Gardner urged her further, a face of disbelief.

“No, she didn’t.” Nicole confirms, side eyeing Wynonna who look confident at the moment.

Principal Gardner sighed, before motioning to Nedley, to which he handed her a phone. She fussed with the phone for a moment before turning it around to them and pressing play.

_ Fuck. _

On the phone was a shaky video of Wynonna laying Nicole out flat, and then a group of boys swarming the pair. 

“Fuck.” Wynonna swore beside her.

Nedley had the gall to look disappointed at her. Which she gets it, yeah she shouldn’t be lying but, fuck. Think, Nicole, think.

“That wasn’t a real punch, the angle made it weird, we were just playing.” Nicole stuttered out a,  _ dumb  _ lie.

Honestly, it wasn’t bad- considering the bruise on her cheek was gone, and Nedley hadn’t seen it because he had been working the night shift, and he hadn’t seen her at the station when she was filing paperwork. Although, Wynonna didn’t seem equally impressed, as she loudly sighed at her response and gave Nicole a dirty look.

“Yeah, it was just us  _ playing.”  _ Wynonna grumbled, kicking Nicole’s shin, indiscreetly, and was met with Principals Gardner's glare.

“You really think that we are going to believe that multiple students filed a report, on a play punch?” Gardner asked incredulously, handing the phone back to a disgruntled Nedley.

“You can tell us if she hit you, you know that right, Nicole?” Nedley goaded, giving Nicole a pointed stare.

_ Damn you, Nedley. _ She couldn’t snitch on Wynonna, but it wasn’t that easy not to, with Nedley giving her a disappointed look, and trying to encourage her to do the right thing. He just didn’t know that doing the right thing with Wynonna, just wasn’t possible. God, dammit Wynonna. Why couldn’t you just handle your destructive urges for one minute and not punch a student at a party, with a bunch of students around?

A receptionist pops her head in behind them, “I have Waverly Earp here as a witness?” 

Okay, what the  _ fuck _ . Does that even count when it’s the person’s sister?

In the end it did, being that Waverly is so well liked, despite Wynonna being- not so much. Nedley didn’t look so disappointed in Nicole by the end of it, and Principal Gardner looked unimpressed. It was won out based on Waverly, being the other witness, that was unbiased despite being totally fucking  _ biased. _

Nicole isn’t mad that Wynonna was let off the hook, she is just more incredulous about the whole thing. They ended up kicking out Wynonna, and Waverly took her place, and the whole time Waverly sat beside her in the stuffy desk chair- Nicole just wanted to reach out to her. Nicole kept trying to catch Waverly’s eyes but Waverly pointedly ignored her, while at the same time making up a whole story about Nicole, right beside her. Nicole’s gay heart couldn’t help but hurt, honestly she would let Wynonna punch her in the face again, before dealing with something like this again.

Of course though, the minute they were led out of the office, Nicole’s desire to reach out wasn’t diminished a bit, and so once the door was fully closed, once they brought Wynonna into the office once they were out, Nicole tried again.

“Hey.” 

That’s it?  _ That’s all you got, Nicole? _

Waverly looked at Nicole for a moment, before starting to walk away. Nicole couldn’t help but reach out and grab Waverly’s wrist.

“Wait.” Nicole insisted, tugging back at her retreating form.

Waverly twisted around to look at Nicole. “ _ What?” _

Oh, shit. Nicole had seen Waverly in various states, but she doesn’t ever recall Waverly being mad, or even mad at  _ her. _ It disarmed Nicole in a way, especially with all of that anger being directed at her. She didn’t blame Waverly of course, but it just hurt being the source of her rage. When all she wanted to be, was her happiness.  _ Wow, that’s gay- Nicole. _

“I am sorry.” Nicole whispered, letting Waverly’s wrist go.    
  


She was- and Waverly? She must of inherited Wynonna’s anger, because that sentence only seemed to piss her off further.

“You’re sorry?” Waverly began, shaking her head at Nicole. “You led me on, you made me think you liked me, and the whole time you were with Shae.” Waverly spat, eyes watering.

“I am not with Shae, I  _ do  _ like you.” Nicole insisted desperately, taking a step closer to Waverly.

Please, listen to me.

Waverly gave a watery laugh. “Don’t lie to me, I hate it when people lie to me.” 

“I am not lying, Waverly- I would never lie to you.” 

Waverly merely shook her head for a moment, and then walked off.

_ Fuck.  _ Nicole wanted to run after her, but she has a distinct feeling that she would end up like she did with Wynonna, with her flat on the floor. And she wanted to respect Waverly’s space, she wanted to give her time. She didn’t want to intrude, but Nicole is glad she got the chance to apologize, and insist that the opposite was true, regardless if Waverly believed it or not.

Nicole just desperately hopes that the gesture will work, because at this rate, this is the only thing she has going for her.  _ Wynonna better be right. _ Which shit, Wynonna is never right, but she doesn’t have anything else, and Waverly won’t listen to her.

Wynonna was out of the office with a heavy slam of a door. “Holy shit, that actually worked.” She breathed out in disbelief.

  
“Really?” What the fuck is with small towns.

“Yeah, they have one more witness to back up Waverly’s story, which is Robin, so like I am in the clear bitches!” Wynonna whooped, putting her hand out for a high five.

Nicole not feeling it, started making her way out of the office area. “That’s good.”

Behind her, Nicole could hear a dull slap of Wynonna high-fiving herself, before Wynonna was catching up beside her.

“Hey, what’s up- what happened? This is a good thing, I am not fired!” Wynonna inquired grumpily, walking noise-ly beside Nicole through the hallway.

“I tried to talk to Waverly.” 

“Ouch.”

_ Thanks, Wynonna. _

“Okay, so obviously she wasn’t interested in talking but that’s fine. Tomorrow is the competition and then you can do your  _ gay  _ shit and fix your poor mistakes.” Wynonna shrugged beside her.

Nicole doesn’t seem so sure after the way Waverly responded to her in the office. Considering, Waverly wouldn’t even look at her or even acknowledge Nicole’s presence until she had to grab her and stop her from walking away. Even then, Waverly wouldn’t listen. She doesn’t know if a romantic gesture will be a fix it all. 

“Stop fretting, Haught. Just take the plunge, you useless lesbian.” Wynonna groaned, walking away, effectively dismissing Nicole.

“I am not useless!” Nicole defended, yelling at a retreating Wynonna.

Wyonna gave her an unimpressed look.

_ She kinda is.  _

God, all she wanted to do when she moved down to Purgatory was to maintain a low maintenance life, while she figured things out. Yet, somehow she got wrangled into the most ridiculous situation that really could've been solved by Nicole just being honest. Which, she wasn’t- because she is a big dumb gay. 

  
  


“Okay, guys. No pressure or anything, but tomorrow is our second competition, but most importantly our first with our base and fliers incorporated into our routine.” Wynonna begins, after the team finished their laps and stretches.

Which, Nicole never thought that cheerleaders needed to do that many laps, but now she does. And for everyone who thought that cheer leading isn't a sport, and wasn’t hard, clearly doesn’t know anything. Nicole might of been glamorized by the prospect of being around Waverly in a cheer leading skirt when she first joined, and pissing Champ off- but when all that fell away, it was just a bunch of sweaty laps. 

That was not glamorous at all, as good as it was for Nicole’s health, it really sucked. Because she really wasn’t used to being active, but secretly she does enjoy, the same as she does the outdoors. Although, for sure she prefers hikes more than she does running around in a stuffy gym full of other people who can see her suffering. 

“Also, we got in the costumes for the competition, so bases come grab your gear.” Wynonna called out, waving around a box.

Great. 

The trio rounded up around Wynonna and peered into the box. The fabric almost felt like a velvet curtain. Robin shrieked before digging in further and pulling out-

A cowboy hat. What the  _ hell.  _

And then it got worse, when Jeremy pulled out a full  _ deputy uniform.  _ Nicole peered at a mischievous Wynonna. The cheerleaders behind them were giggling at the police officer uniforms.

“Uh, Wynonna- why are we wearing police uniforms?” Robin began, plucking at the costume in his hand.

“Because, doofus. We need to bring Purgatory culture to the competition, this is Wyatt Earp country- and we are ‘Revenants’. It’s a good visual of the law, as Wyatt Earp, versus the,” Wynonna motioned to the cheerleaders. “Revenants.” 

Jeremy gave Wynonna a look that clearly didn’t believe a word out of her mouth. Robin merely sighed.

“Do we have to wear this?” 

“Yup, get changed!” Wynonna instructed, giving them all a good shove.

What the fuck, Wynonna. This is for sure a disaster, considering the card that she gave Waverly at the beginning, and then now wearing this- Oh god, did Wynonna know about that card, is that why she is doing this? She is a  _ terrible  _ woman.

Nicole hadn’t felt so ridiculous in her life, until she was standing in sync with the rest of the cheerleaders in her  _ dumb _ uniform. Well, at first it seemed like that until she felt Waverly’s gaze on her as they went through her routine. Every time she lifted Shae and turned, she would make a brief eye contact with Waverly before Waverly would quickly looking away, almost like she was forgetting to be mad at Nicole.

At one point she even made eye contact with Robin who would send her a wink over Chrissy’s shoulder. At first she thought the looks were because she looked bad in the costume, but even Shae was glazed at looking at her. Although, the rest of the gazes didn’t matter, because Nicole would feel her body light aflame every time Waverly looked for a moment too long.

_ Does she like this? _ Nicole thought as she caught Waverly’s gaze again. Out of curiosity, she flexed on purpose when pivoting Shae, and watched Waverly blink heavily before turning her gaze away quickly.  _ Waverly likes the uniform. _

Honestly, that thought carried Nicole through the rest of the day.

Because her mind glazed through the rest of the practice, and through Wynonna’s awful pep talk afterwards. Through her shift at the station, and the last final details, for the gesture, and even when she got home and booted up Nedley’s aged printer and computer duo. 

“Whaddya doing?” Nedley sleepily grumbled behind her from the couch, as she waited for the computer to boot up.

“Just a project.” Nicole dismissed quickly, flashing a quick smile at him before returning to her work.

Adobe Photoshop. Click.

Nicole desperately hopes this will work. Wynonna better be right on her assumption of Waverly, or Nicole will break her  _ gay  _ legs. Honestly, she should be embarrassed about what she’s about to do, but if she’s going to do this, she is going to go all out, and do it her way. It worked the first time, and hopefully it will work this time.

It wasn’t hard to make the aged program to work, and align the tools on the laggy computer. After all, it wouldn’t take her very long.  _ Shit,  _ if this doesn’t work and Waverly isn’t happy about it, and she is  _ yeeted _ in front of not one whole student body but  _ two. _ Nicole will just have to take that risk for Waverly. Ugh, Wynonna is right- this is  _ gay. _

Nicole went to her old google drive and found an old familiar file. Open, and edit. Between just setting up the shape tool, and inserting text, and adding color, and then trying to connect the printer to print. It was done in a matter of minutes, in fact so quick, Nedley was already fast asleep with a bowl of popcorn still in his lap.

Nicole tapped her fingers impatiently along the desk as she waited for the printer to connect, lost in thought. It’s been a crazy start to her senior year, but she doesn’t regret it. She is glad Nedley, didn’t just let her go back to her parents, and encouraged her to try. She has a phone now, a job, some friends, and honestly a good support system. At that thought, she peered back at an obnoxiously snoring Nedley. She found a lot of good things in Purgatory, and Waverly was one of them- even if she brushes of the gesture, and ultimately says no. Nicole can respect that, because she tried.

Nicole’s phone went off beside her. It startled her out of her reverie, and she almost dropped her phone when she read the text. 

_ Robin: _ Waverly just called, Wynonna was fired after practice.

_ What?  _ They had witnesses, and the fact that Nicole denied that Wynonna had punched her. Everything was supposed to be good, even Wynonna had said it was fine. Between Robin, and Waverly, it should be fine. Nicole could feel dread cementing her stomach. At the fact that, Wynonna had  _ lost  _ her job.

_ Nicole: What? _

Nicole didn’t get a chance to set her phone down before there was an instant reply. 

_ Robin:  _ Lucado.

It was one word, but Nicole could feel herself sagging. Of course, Lucado had gotten wind of it and fired Wynonna. It just made sense, even though Nicole only had a few brief transactions with Lucado, it was pretty obvious that the two women didn’t get along. Lucado must of took her chance with the allegations and ran with it. Which, to be fair, Wynonna was shady, and probably shouldn’t be a teacher, or be responsible for anyone, but still. 

In the midst of her dread piling up for Wynonna, she couldn’t help but think selfishly of the gesture that was supposed to happen. A big part of it was Wynonna allowing it to happen, and working it into the performance. There would be no way that Lucado would let Nicole do something, especially as it would jeopardize the competition. 

_ Fuck.  _

For a very brief moment, Nicole let herself resign to the fact that she just couldn’t do it. She looked down at the reflection of the monitor on her screen, her eye catching the page.  _ She has to do it. _ Fuck the consequences. This is her chance, and she is going down with this ship. Waverly, it’s all you now.

Print.

A clunk of the printer, and the slow tittering, indicated the printer was done. It really wasn’t a big moment, but still Nicole’s fingers were a little shaky as she picked up the paper. Her thumb briefly passed over the fresh glossy ink.It was done, all she had to do was follow through and hope for the best. 

Nicole turns over her newly printed card in her hand, looking between the front and back. Be still gay heart, we are going in _again. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the competition is here and the gays ARE BEING gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall thanks for reading, ill see ya at the end
> 
> :')
> 
> say hi to me on tumblr @tharvelknight

Nicole had never been so nervous in her life. She ended up passing out with Nedley on the couch, eating some of the pretzels settled on his lap. Just because she didn’t feel like being so far away from human contact with her nerves buzzing so hard.

The morning only proved to increase her nerves as she repacked her bag more times, then she would like to admit. Which really was the costume for the competition, and her own personal touch with her Stetson hat, and maybe some deodorant, and a pack of gum. Nicole’s mind nervously raced at the thought of if the surprise goes well, and she gets to kiss Waverly- she wants to make sure she has nicely smelling breath. She  _ knows _ it’s a juvenile thought, but she threw it in the bag before she could talk herself out of it.

Downstairs Nedley actually made breakfast, with some partially cooked eggs and underdone toast, and honestly it was the best breakfast she had ever had. Mostly because of the way he looked at her when she began eating, when he thought she wasn’t looking. He was nervous he didn’t make it right, but to be honest it wasn’t  _ great. _ But to see him smile to himself, when she finished the whole plate was worth it.

“Your first competition today, you excited?” Nedley asked, while scanning over his newspaper.

  
If you only knew, Nedley.

“Yeah.” Nicole answered. Because she was  _ excited,  _ to get it over with.

Honestly, if she said anything else but a simple answer, she was afraid she would word vomit everything to Nedley, and then have to bury herself in the ground in embarrassment. Nicole didn’t want to start this day any more hectic than it needed to be, shallow graves included.

“Well, good luck kiddo.” Nedley called out, as she made her way out the door.

If she gets kicked off of the cheer team after doing her stunt, honestly at that rate it’s a win, win. Because not only did she did try something new, and then she tried with Waverly. She could take the loss, especially being that cheer leading was alright, but generally it wasn’t her cup of tea. Mostly because of the fact that… ya know. A flaming lesbian who was uncoordinated, and mostly there for her crush, isn’t the best equation.

At the very least, she did manage to piss off Champ, and that, that she can live with. Even if the whole thing falls to shit. 

It was a trend apparently on asking her if she was ready, because the minute she was settled on the bus that was to take them to the competition, Robin and Jeremy appeared. Even as Nicole made it a point to sit in a seat away from the concentration of the team. Mostly because of nerves, and the fact that she wanted to respect Waverly’s space, up until she ultimately doesn’t during the competition. 

The two of them shoved themselves in the seat in front of Nicole, before immediately turning around, and Nicole should of known better than trying to stick it out alone until the competition.

“What happened with Wynonna, I thought everyone was fine?” Before Nicole knew it, it was flying out of her mouth when they turned around.

  
Robin looked put off for a moment at her rash sentence before giving his answer. “I did, too. Gardner and Nedley seemed pretty convinced, but overall Lucado gives the final say, and so I guess when she found out, it was over.” Robin elaborated.

“Yeah, Wynonna didn’t take it very well from what I heard from Waverly.” Jeremy added beside him, as he opened up his laptop in his seat.

Shit, poor Wynonna. It was her fault she got fired, but at the same time, she was a disaster of a teacher- but Nicole still liked her.

“I can’t believe Wynonna punched you, why did you lie to protect her?” Jeremy asked mindlessly as she scrolled on his laptop.

Robin snorted. “Because of Waverly, of course.” He paused in his tirade, “why did she punch you though?”

Nicole could feel her cheeks reddening at the question. They knew that Wynonna knew, that she liked Waverly- which obviously they did because they got caught up in this dumb plan to suprise Waverly, that was done by  _ Wynonna. _

It was just kind of embarrassing to admit that Wynonna punched her in the face because Wynonna thought she was cheating on Waverly. It should of been brought up earlier, truthfully. Especially since they were apart of the surprise for Waverly, but ultimately kept in the dark on the development between them. Or even why the surprise needed to happen.

“She might have thought I was cheating on Waverly, because Shae kissed me.” Nicole coughed out uncertain-ly, scratching at her neck.

“Shae kissed you! Holy shit! You lesbians are wild.” Robin gasped, but ultimately delighted at the information.

Nicole rushed to shush him, as his raise in pitch caused a few cheerleaders to look back at them.

“Tea.” Jeremy piped up beside him.

Robin gasped again, horrified. “Who taught you that?”

“Attention, everyone!” A voice called from the front of the bus.

Lucado.

She stood there, clipboard firmly planted to her chest as she regarded the team, as they all paused in there seats to look at her. 

“As you may know, Ms. Earp has resigned.”

_ Resigned? _ Nicole looked over to an equally dumbfounded Robin and Jeremy.

“I will be taking over as your coach, and we will review your performance once we arrive to the competition. That means, as soon as we get there, I want you all changed and ready.”

Which, Nicole should of known that meant no good, the minute that came out of Lucado’s mouth. Nicole was too distracted at that time to delve into the implications that could mean, but she simply forgot about it the minute Lucado sat down and the bus started driving. Nicole desperately spent the bus ride distracting herself by chatting with Robin and Jeremy, and chancing looks at Waverly.

Which led her in the ridiculous costume Wynonna ordered, sweating and winded after doing a final rehearsal in front of Lucado for approval.

While Nicole wasn’t too enthused to of done cheer leading, or even to be participating in competitions, but she was proud of this performance. It was actually  _ good.  _ Especially with the short amount of time that they had gotten to practice, and Nicole felt pretty good about that. 

Even with the costumes being  _ dumb. _ They all made a pretty good team, even as mismatched as they were. With one female base, and two dorky males.  _ A bunch of gay bases. _

The irony is definitely not lost on Nicole, but she has decided to ignore it in return of kind of being excited for this gesture for Waverly. She knows she looks good in the uniform, and she knows the routine. Normally, her and her  _ gay _ heart and head are at odds, but everything seems to be lining up.

Lucado lets a long period of silence go as she considers them all, once they finished. Honestly, the longest period of Nicole’s life. It was like, 3 episodes of the L Word kind of silence.

“Chrissy, I want more energy from you.” Lucado finally said, gesturing to her.

Chrissy grimaced at being called out.

Well that wasn’t so bad.

“And you?” Lucado adds, pointing directly at Waverly. “Tighten up your moves, you’re sloppy.”

Nicole could feel her eyebrows raising at this, and saw the corners of Waverly’s lips quirk down. Which, Nicole had to bite her tongue from snapping at Lucado. In the same instance, she knew to some extent that Lucado would be a bitch. They just had to suffer through her critiques and then just do the damn competition. 

That’s all they had to do.

Lucado, walked closer to the three of them, and Nicole could feel her back stiffen as she considered Nicole, Jeremy, and Robin. 

“You three, are out. I don’t know what Wynonna was thinking with having a ragtag sort of bases.” Lucado said, flipping through her clipboard.

_ What. _

Nicole opened her mouth, furious.

“What? We are on this team.” Robin spat beside her.

“Now, you’re not. I am the  _ coach, and you just didn’t make the cut.”  _ Lucado growled.

What the fuck, she can’t just do that. “The whole performance is based off of us, you can’t just dismiss us the day of the competition.” Nicole defended, desperately.

She can get kicked off tomorrow, or the next day, but  _ not  _ today. They worked so hard for this performance, and this plan, it all can’t go to shit just because Lucado is being a bitch.

This isn’t right, and this isn’t fair.

“Just let them do the performance today.” Waverly pleaded from her spot beside the other cheerleaders, who nodded their heads in agreement.

“No. While  _ Wynonna  _ might of been delusional her pickings of this team, I am not. People come here to see traditional cheer leading, not some ragtag group.” Lucado set, final decision made. 

The cheerleaders broke out in tandem, or disagreement.

Nicole agreed, this is  _ not  _ okay. 

“Enough!” Lucado shouted. “You three, will be benched.” She pointed at them, before motioning to the other three cheerleaders on the side, “and you three will be replacing them as bases.” 

What? That’s insane, Nicole thought looking at their replacements. Even Jeremy made a comment against the decision, which only had them being kicked out of the gym.

They wouldn't be able to be bases with only one girl, those other girls wouldn’t be able to hold them, and do the performance.  _ What the fuck was Lucado thinking? _

The three of them lingered outside the gym, near the back entrance where the teams were held in between performances.

“I can’t fucking believe that just happened.” Robin fumed beside her, and Nicole shared his sentiments.

She isn’t usually a spicy person, but this was insane. Who cuts a majority of a performance, the day of the said performance?

“What are we going to do?” Jeremy breathed, running his hands through his hair, to which Robin batted his hands before straightening his hair again and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

_ So gay _ , Nicole thought jealously. She wanted to be disgusted by their affection, but they were cute, and she was just being grumpy and jealous. With her own chance being ruined to have that kind of relationship. She should have just stayed back with Wynonna and had their own pity party, and she knows Wynonna would be down.

Hopefully Wynonna is doing well, despite Nicole’s own shit show. Of course the minute she gets confident, the whole thing blows back in her face. That’s of course how it goes.

“Well, do you want to go to the concession stand and get some snacks, since the whole thing has gone to shit.” Nicole grumbled, rubbing at her forehead as they hugged.

“Yes!” Jeremy shouted, extracting himself from Robin.

Well, the day is horrible, but at least there will be snacks.

“No, you  _ gays _ , stop getting distracted by snacks!” Robin groaned, pulling Jeremy back to him before he could run off with Nicole.

“What? Why?” Jeremy whined.

Nicole mimicked the same.  _ Why no snacks? _ The road to fixing her gay broken heart starts with a bag of Doritos.

“I-” Robin starts, and looks around for a moment. “I couldn’t tell you guys this, but-”

“Because, I am here losers.” A voice calls behind them.

_ Wynonna?  _ Nicole whips around to see, exactly her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Nicole shouted out, looking around to see if anybody noticed Wynonna before pushing her further out of people’s line of sight.

Jeremy merely erupted into laughter.  _ Not now, Jeremy. _

What the hell is going on? If Lucado sees Wynonna, this shit show is going to erupt into flames.

“Listen, I knew Lucado was going to bench you guys, and I thought- How could I let my precious little gays down, and not let the show go on?” Wynonna slurred, wrapping an arm around Nicole.

Of course, Wynonna is drunk right now. Nicole wants to be surprised and scandalized, but at this rate, she almost expects it. It’s like the cherry on top to this disastrous day.

“What?” Nicole can only respond, dumbfounded.

“We are going to go through with the plan, once they are done performing, you are going to do you  _ gay  _ speech anyways.” Wynonna clarifies the best she can drunk, flashing Nicole a sloppy wink.

“No.” Nicole says, firmly.

She is not going to add to the flames of today, they are going to take Wynonna back to her car and drive her back to Purgatory. Then Nicole can act properly like the teenager she is, and depressingly eat chips in her room and take an over exaggerated nap. That’s her plan, and with how frustrated she is,  _ that’s what is going to happen. _

“Come on, Jeremy. Help me take Wynonna back to her car.” Nicole said, as she trapped Wynonna’s wrist and motioned for him.

How did she even drive here this drunk? 

Jeremy was beside Wynonna grabbing her other wrist as she struggled. 

  
Wynonna struggled in their grip for a moment, “Hey!” She raged, as they began to move her toward the back door.

For someone who is so light, and so drunk, maneuvering Wynonna was like driving a diesel with bad steering. “Stop struggling!” Nicole growled, reaching her limit, as Wynonna’s elbow almost caught her in the face.

“No!” Wynonna screamed, flailing her legs uselessly.

Ugh.

“Wait.” Robin said.

No.

“Whatever it is, Robin. No.” Nicole responded, still struggling with a fighting Wynonna.

“Wait, who drove you?” Jeremy asked as he fussed with her on his side.

“Doc.” She slurred, proudly.

“Nicole, I think you should do it anyways, too.” Robin revealed, peering at Nicole through Wynonna’s flailing arms.

No. 

“I am tired, Robin. Just let it go.”

Robin pulled Wynonna out her grasp, with a strength she didn’t expect from him. Wynonna gurgled at the unexpected force.

“Ugh, stop. I am going to be sick.” Nicole complained, pulling herself from Robin’s grip, and standing unsteadily.

“No. Nicole, the time is never going to be right. Because what’s next? We go back to school next week, and you spend another few weeks ignoring each other, and in the same instance making eyes at each other?” Robin rambled, irritated.

“Robin, it’s over.” She insisted, looking at Wynonna and Jeremy who averted their eyes when she looked at them.

“It’s over if you leave, right now, Nicole.” 

Fuck. That struck a chord. She really liked Waverly, but she was so tired of this dance, and how this all panned out for nothing. She tried, and this is where she ended up. At this rate she wonders on what more she could possibly do. Yeah, she could go out there and do it, but if it doesn’t work out, Nicole doesn’t know if she could take it.

“You know, Waverly threw that party for you. She changed her outfit a million times, and waited around until you showed up.” Wynonna revealed, leaning on Jeremy.

Fuck. Okay.

“Okay.” Nicole amended, “what’s the plan?” 

“It’s simple, hacker boy and I are going to sneak to the  _ tech place _ and change over the mics once it’s done. So, we just have to get you a mic, and you can just wait by the sidelines, and go out once they finish.” Wynonna explained, poking Jeremy in the chest.

“Okay, but I don’t imagine they are just going to let you change the mics?” Nicole pointed out.

“Yeah, but I am a coach, and coaches can make changes.” 

Jeremy looked uneasy. “Let’s just hope they don’t recognize, that she is no longer our coach, and completely drunk.”

Robin looked oddly proud at the duo, and Nicole couldn’t help but feel fond. It was a simple plan, and at this rate, she just wanted to get it over with. Between being pumped, not wanting to do it, back and forth- Let’s just get it over with before anything else goes wrong.

It’s more simple than the original, and she will take that victory as it is.

“Okay, you two. Get going.” Robin called sweetly, before giving them a shove in the opposite direction.

Wynonna gave her a sloppy thumbs up as they trailed away.

“Okay.” Robin grabbed a flier that was taped on the wall, and checking the time.

Shit, she is really doing this.

“Okay, so the first few teams are done, that puts Purgatory performing in about 15 minutes, so let’s go.” Robin deduced, tugging at Nicole to follow.

\------------

Nicole watched from the sidelines as Purgatory was called up to perform. It was clear that the team looked nervous, but at the front of it was Waverly’s smiling face. The crowd erupted with cheers, as they all lined up to begin. While from the audience side, it looked practice, but Nicole could see the hesitation in the line up. Probably from the recent switch up, and the lack of teammates that are there now, so the spaciation is off.

She looked over and saw Lucado off to the side, on her phone, not even paying attention to the team she took over. In an instant, the music was on, and they were breaking into dance. In a simple line, they bumped their hips into pop song, and Nicole couldn’t help her gaze from finding Waverly.

It was almost deja vu in a way, Nicole watching them perform in the distance. Well, up until Nicole looked over again at Waverly, and Waverly met her gaze. She could feel herself blushing, but couldn’t take her eyes away, or even pretend she wasn’t looking. Nicole was starving in regards to interacting with Waverly, and this eye contact, was feeding into her soul.

Waverly looked just as starstruck, as she kept in the tempo with the rest of the cheerleaders. Even as she turned around, and spinned, Waverly’s eyes would come back to Nicole’s. Nicole was unabashed in her gaze, confident by Waverly looking back at her. Nicole dragged her eyes over Waverly’s body openly, before meeting her eyes again. Waverly smirked at this, and turned around as part of the routine, and touched her toes, before pivoting back up.

Okay, listen. Nicole was a thirsty  _ gay _ . She might of had a heart attack when Waverly’s skirt flipped up a little when she touched the ground. Honestly, she could feel herself burning up between the eye contact they shared, and watching Waverly’s lithe body move. Nicole could feel her hands heavy, fingernails biting into her palm, with the urge to touch.

Waverly merely smiled wider, as she shaked her pom poms devilishly and then threw them to the ground, in preparation for the flier part of the routine.

Oh, shit, the flier part. Nicole couldn’t help, but feel herself run cold as she watched the team round up to begin the pivots, and flying.

Chrissy was slided to the side by another cheerleader, and pivoted rather sloppily. Which, Nicole couldn’t judge considering the other girl, wasn’t much bigger than Chrissy, and it still was pretty impressive that she was doing it at all in the first place, on such short notice. 

Shae went up and to the side as well, and Nicole tore her gaze away quickly once Shae tried to meet her eyes. Nope, she was not going to do that at all. In quick succession, both of them were pivoted again, more shakily. Waverly was beside them in an instance, flashing Nicole a nervous smile, before a cheerleader was pivoting her as well.

Safe to say, the minute the cheerleader went to lift Waverly up, Nicole held her breath. Which, okay, in her defense she was worried about the other girls as well. She was just extra worried, because she was  _ gay  _ okay?

The minute Waverly’s feet hit the ground, they were dancing again. Popping off to the music, and then pivoting again.

The  _ finale, oh god.  _ Nicole remembered, watching them surround Waverly before breaking off into pairs again to lift. In an instance Nicole could feel her feet moving, when she watched the cheerleader lift up Waverly, and go to shift her up on her shoulders, and wobble back at the weight. The music reached a low point, buzzing out.

In a final shift of deja vu, Nicole was making the short distance between them, as she watched the poor cheerleader rock back and forth unsteadily with Waverly on her shoulders, at the crowds gasp, in preparation for them to fall on the concrete floor.

A muscle memory of the old performance came through, and Nicole was sliding Waverly off the cheerleaders shoulder, by grasping Waverly underneath her armpit and supporting her back. Behind her she could hear the crowd cheer, and the cheerleader steady herself with a sigh.

“Get out of the performance!” Lucado screamed from the sidelines, thoroughly enraged.

Nicole let Waverly down. Oh shit.

Oh shit, Nicole turned back and saw Robin from behind the curtain and panic. His face set for a moment, and Jeremy beside him and they were running out, just as the music went back to life again, and the bass dropped.

They were beside Waverly and her in an instant, grabbing Chrissy, and Shae- and resuming the old routine in place of the music. Waverly looked up at Nicole, snapping her out of her panic- and put Nicole’s hands on her waist.

_ Oh shit, they were really doing this.  _

Automatically, Nicole’s hands were guiding Waverly through her pivot, and lift, and spinning her around. In between, Waverly flashed her the biggest smile she had ever seen, and Nicole was starstruck.

So starstruck, that even a livid Lucado from the sidelines could not kill her Waverly buzz.

Robin looked at her devilishly beside her, as she caught his gaze, when she looked at Lucado. Damn, it Robin.  _ She knows _ , okay. Nicole knows she is a useless gay right now, and she is going to somehow pull through and finish this plan. Even though she was so brain dead being this close to Waverly again.

Nicole hadn’t touched Waverly in weeks, and it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Her hands were so sweaty, but her grip firm, as she led Waverly through the rest of the routine. Every time she spun her around, their eyes caught- and Nicole didn’t feel the passing of time, until the music slowed, and she set Waverly back down in a final move, and then it was over.

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Nicole’s ears were blaring. She wanted to look out to the crowd that was cheering to them, or even look over to Lucado for her impending doom, but she could only keep her gaze on Waverly’s face.

Her smile was so gorgeous, etched on her face, and her cheeks slightly warmed from the exertion. 

“Thanks for catching me, again.” Waverly whispered.

Dead. Nicole is dead, and going to gay heaven.

“I would never let you fall.” Nicole couldn’t help but replying. She saw Robin cringe beside her at the reply.

Which, yeah that was dumb- but Nicole couldn’t even berate herself in that moment. Because she was so happy here, looking at Waverly.

Waverly licked her lips nervously, and Nicole’s eyes couldn’t help but follow. Shit. Waverly opened her mouth to say something but Nicole couldn’t lose her nerve.

“Wait.” Nicole said, pulling away and looking out to the curtain where Wynonna was already sloppily running out.

Lucado’s voice broke out them enraged, but Nicole didn’t hear, and took her chance at grabbed the microphone out of Wynonna’s hand.

She turned back to a startled Waverly at seeing her sister, but when Waverly met her gaze again, her eyes softened- and the confusion fell out of her face.

Nicole cleared her throat, putting the mic up to her lips.

You can do this Nicole, just throw your  _ gay  _ heart into it, and hope for the best.

Before she even managed to breathe out a word it was pushed out of her hand, and the sides of her uniform was grabbed and she was pulled down to Waverly, and encompassed in a furious kiss.

The crowd went wild again, and she could hear Robin squeal in delight, and Wynonna drunkenly whoop.

The rest was quieted with Waverly’s mouth, and Nicole lost herself in Waverly’s plush lips. Nicole’s hand automatically wound around Waverly’s waist, as Waverly’s hand buried itself in Nicole’s hair. It was bliss.

Nicole couldn’t help but continue falling as she pressed her lips firmly against Waverly’s and hold her tighter, but couldn’t help but break away and meet Waverly’s gaze again.

“You ruined my speech.” Nicole murmured, leaning her forehead against Waverly’s.

Waverly closed her eyes blissfully for a moment, before opening them again. “I am not going to let you try an awful teenage movie speech on me, and I couldn’t wait another moment to kiss you.”

Nicole laughed. Fair. Nicole always thought she would of died if Waverly kissed her, but in fact it was the opposite. She hadn’t felt so alive, before. Nicole knew it was  _ gay  _ to say. It’s true though, she spent so long pining after Waverly, and to hold her and kiss her. It was something she wanted and waited for- and to finally have it?

“What’s next?” Waverly asked.

  
  
Nicole rustled a moment in her pocket, before handing Waverly the bent up card. Waverly looked at it for a moment and laughed, kissing Nicole again.

“Of course, Officer Haught.” Waverly giggled.

And this time? 

Nicole kissed Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, let me know what y'all thinkkkkkkk- I hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best
> 
> um, so this is not the end- there is going to be like 1-2 more chapters so you can get THE WAYHAUGHT You came FOR
> 
> once again thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it, even as janky as it is sometimes lmao
> 
> see ya nEXt time :)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gay, date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY Y'all
> 
> I really tried to make this story a 10 chapter story, but I just couldn't without it being wonky and the last chapter being 3x as long as any other.
> 
> Basically, the smut interrupted the flow- and how weird would it be if I ended the story with them fucking and like....no resolution- which...........listen what do you expect from me. but i mean it's an explicit fic and it would be a crime if i didn't put a little fuckin
> 
> but anyways one more chapter after this- and yes- there is smut in here. i wanna point out that I havent written smut since the 7th grade- so if it's yikes, let me know in the comments.  
anywaysss,, ill shut up- say hi if you'd like to me @tharvelknight on tumblr
> 
> happy reading- and IF U DONT LIKE SMUT DONT READ FAM

They didn’t end up winning the competition, in fact the Purgatory Revenants placed last, with a modest bronze trophy.

Nicole didn’t care about in the slightest, considering she went back to Purgatory with the real prize; Waverly. The minute the crowd calmed down, there was a series of consequences that fell through, and honestly Nicole didn’t care about that either. 

Lucado was there in moments screaming at the team, and Wynonna, but all Nicole could do was grasp Waverly tighter in her grip and swoon. That was followed by an equally tense bus ride with Lucado, but with her hand tangled with Waverly’s in a cramped seat? Yeah, Nicole couldn’t give a shit less.

Waverly seemed to share the same sentiment as she leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder and smiled sweetly, eyes glazed in a way that wasn’t truly focused. 

“So, when’s our date?” Waverly asked, peering at Nicole from her shoulder.

Ah shit.

  
  


Which led all of the disasters, and the gays- to the single most stressful day of Nicole’s life, and that’s saying something especially after knowing for Wynonna as long as she did.

“Calm down, Nicole.” Robin groaned from his position on her bed. 

How could she possibly calm down? This was Waverly’s and her first date, and everything had to be good, to redeem the actual shit show the rest of the time had been. Nicole did her best to set up, with Robin. She managed to shoo out Nedley for the night, which led to a very uncomfortable situation about her sexuality, to which he shrugged off and gave her a watery hug. Despite that, Robin and her and to tackle a recipe without burning the house down.

Robin was insistent on something with potatoes.

“Maybe we should go to a restaurant instead.” She fussed, smoothing down her nice pants she found in her closet.

Robin merely gave her a look. “I did not spend hours today helping you clean the house, and making dinner for you to decide on going to a  _ restaurant _ .”

Fine. Fine. Nicole knew rationally she was just fussing out of anxiety, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted tonight to be good, and she wanted to romance the hell out of Waverly, without any disasters going on around them. Especially considering they knew they liked each other, no boyfriend in the way, and no second guessing. Nicole Haught, you are going to be a gentlewoman, and  _ sweep _ Waverly Earp off of her feet.

Which was going to from a nicely cooked meal, a movie, and  _ hopefully  _ some kissing. Nicole didn’t know what pace Waverly wanted to go at, but the horny teenager brain couldn’t help but hope. Okay, but who could blame her? She has been waiting for almost a couple months for the chance to go on a date with Waverly, she was a bit pent up for an activity like tonight.

“Do you have protection? I am not ready to be a gay uncle just yet.” Robin teased, getting up from her bed.

Nicole merely sighed in response and followed him out.

Even relating to the topic had Nicole standing up straighter. Robin merely laughed at this, and in response Nicole could only blush, and he laughed harder.

Ugh.

A knock sounded at the door. 

“That’s my cue!” Robin called out, going towards the door that Waverly knocked at.

Nicole’s hand shot out to stop him and pull him back. “What are you doing?” 

“I am leaving?” 

“Not through the front door! You are going to ruin the  _ moment!”  _ Nicole urged, shoving him back towards the back door.

“I am not going through the back door! It leads into the forest, just let me slip by Waverly and go.” Robin defended, moving to go around Nicole, to which she sidestepped him again.

“No.” Nicole tried again to push him the other way.

Damn it, Robin. You can’t ruin this first moment with you shuffling by and saying something snarky. Why couldn’t he just go through the back door, and just go around and make his way to his car. Nicole is grateful for his help, but right now he is ruining it by him refusing to just simply go around. 

Another round of knocks sounded off.

It made Nicole more urgent to push Robin out.

“Nicole, I am not some sleazy side chick you can shove out the back door when your wife comes home.” Robin mocked, putting a dramatic hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

“Why are you pushing this?” Nicole growled, getting frantic on his lack of urgency to get out so she could answer the  _ fucking  _ door.

“Because-”

“Hey, guys. I can hear you, can one of you just open the door?” Waverly called out, knocking again more insistently.

Nicole cringed at the revelation, to which Robin looked endlessly amused about. Nicole gave him a warning look before making her way over and throwing open the door to a smiling Waverly. She was shivering slightly at the weather, and Nicole couldn’t help but feel guilty as she ushered Waverly inside.

“Hi, sorry about that.” Nicole greeted, scratching nervously at her neck as Waverly looked around at the decor at the house, before turning to Nicole.

Waverly laughed, before throwing her arms around Nicole. “It just gives you an excuse to warm me up, huh?” Her voice laughed, as her breath tickled at Nicole’s ear.

Uh. Holy shit. Nicole knew that Waverly could be feisty, and that most of the time, Nicole was always shining Waverly in an innocent light. She knows that, Nicole has never been so wrong, and that Waverly is about to shatter that in a million pieces, and it just began with that teasing sentence. It was  _ always  _ about her gay heart, but now she was seriously concerned about her gay  _ stamina. _

She was ready honestly, Nicole should of known the innocent ones were always wild. 

“Ew, I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Robin said beside them, cringing as he observed the scene.

Even Waverly blushed.

“ _ Goodbye _ , Robin.” Nicole emphasized, pulling herself from Waverly’s grasp and giving him a pointed look.

“Alright, alright. I am going.” 

The silence between the door closing and him leaving, had Nicole unconsciously holding her breath. So when she heard it slam, she couldn’t help but let out a nervous breath. Waverly shared in her sentiments and giggled beside her.

“So, dinner?” Nicole asked, grabbing Waverly’s hand and leading her to the kitchen.

“Yes, please!” Waverly chirped, letting Nicole pull out her chair, and bring her a plate.

It was a bit awkward at first, Nicole had to admit. Especially with the date atmosphere applied, but once Nicole dropped her whole chicken leg in her lap, and was met with Waverly’s giggles, the tense aura was gone. Nicole didn’t eat much, and Waverly didn’t either, as they kept the conversation going most of the time. In fact, after an hour they simply gave up on dinner, because they had only taken a few bites in that time.

Nicole would say it’s pretty successful it itself, and was making her way from the living room to her room, to grab a movie when she was sidelined by Waverly and kissed.

Their mouths met a flash of passion, Nicole remaining up straight as Waverly melted against her. Nicole had never been more grateful for her stature than now, as she manages to prop Waverly against the wall with ease. Waverly muffles a moan against her mouth at the show of strength. 

Nicole pulls her mouth away from Waverly, and she whines and tries to connect their lips, but Nicole adamant, dodges her mouth to get the words out of her mouth before it’s too late. “Are you sure about this?” Nicole pants wetly into Waverly’s mouth.

“I have been ready for this since you caught me that first time in gym.” Waverly purred, pulling Nicole the rest of her way to her bedroom.

Nicole isn’t sure, on how she ended up on the bed on top of a shirtless Waverly, but she wasn’t complaining for sure. Their mouths met again and again, with a wet sound, and honestly it was stoking the fire further for Nicole. At first, Nicole was shy when they first began kissing, but the more they did it- the more confident Nicole got. By the time Waverly’s shirt was off, and then her  _ bra. _ Nicole’s mouth was dominating Waverly’s, pushing her tongue inside Waverly’s mouth, while her hands made way to the newly exposed skin.

Nicole was on a mission, despite Waverly’s whines when their mouths disconnected. Well, until Nicole started laying wet kisses on the elegant slope of Waverly’s neck. Waverly was so soft, and smelled so good, that Nicole couldn’t help herself when her mouth found the dip of her neck and her lips sealed around it, sucking. Waverly squirmed beneath her, moaning as Nicole gave her a hickey. She could feel Waverly’s hand fussing at her shit, to which Nicole pointedly ignored as she made her way down further.

“I want to feel you, too.” Waverly complained, breathily. Once again trying to pull Nicole back up to her mouth.

“Later.” Nicole murmured, lifting her head up to finally see the exposed skin she was touching.

Waverly was  _ beautiful. _ She was breathless with her head against Nicole’s pillow, fresh hickies adorning her neck, and so much  _ skin.  _ Her breasts were full against the top of her chest, capped with pink nipples.  _ She was just so beautiful _ . Greedy for more skin, Nicole was quick to slid off her pants- and acquiesced in Waverly taking off her shirt.

Nicole had to pull back for a moment to shrug off Waverly’s pants and her shirt, but then she was on her again, dipping down to lav her mouth on Waverly’s breasts. Waverly gasped at the touch, before weaving her hand through Nicole’s hair, and moaning. Nicole couldn’t help but whimper as well, as she hollowed her cheeks to suck.

Waverly squirmed underneath her, and Nicole’s hands couldn’t stay idle before she was running her hands along Waverly’s sides and hips, and then down to give her ass a firm squeeze. Nicole was burning up, just at touching Waverly. Nicole couldn’t help but rubbing her thighs together as she switched out for Waverly’s other breast.

“Fuck, Nicole.” Waverly groaned, rocking into Nicole’s firm sternum that was situated between her thighs.

Nicole’s hand secured themselves more firmly against Waverly’s firm ass, and brought her up, to encourage Waverly to grind against her. Nicole groaned into her tits, as Waverly began to really find her rhythm and move those hips. Years from cheer leading, gave her some real power in those slim hips, and it was driving Nicole just as crazy, as it was Waverly.

Nicole tore her mouth away, and met Waverly’s lips for another moment in a wet kiss.

“I can feel how wet you are.” Nicole panted out as Waverly kept rocking against her.

At that those words, Nicole could feel Waverly give a full body shiver,  _ she likes that? _ Nicole’s lust addled brain struggled to wrap around that while Waverly was mostly naked. Although, Waverly took advantage of Nicole’s distraction, and un-clipped her bra as well. It was a brief moment on Waverly grabbing Nicole down for another furious kiss while she groped Nicole’s breasts before Nicole was pulling away again.

“Want to go down on you.” 

Waverly groaned at that, looking at Nicole for a silent moment before nodding at her.

Nicole kissed at Waverly’s chest, before making her way down with slow wet kisses, pausing to kiss at Waverly’s protruding hip bones. How did she get so lucky? Nicole couldn’t help but think as she edged by Waverly’s underwear before giving a Waverly a quick look, to which Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and smiling.

It was a different pace from what started this all, but Nicole couldn’t help but feel reassured by it. It was the confidence that had Nicole peeling off Waverly’s underwear. Nicole could smell her sweet scent, and honestly it was breathtaking.

The center of her legs of shivering pink silk, just waiting for her touch- and Nicole couldn’t resist it’s pull. Nicole wound her hand around one of Waverly’s legs, and dropped a few kisses along her thigh- before taking the plunge.

Nicole was in heaven once she met the hot, wet, silk. Nicole has went down on other girls, but this was different, it was  _ Waverly.  _ A girl she has been pining after for months, a girl who has had her so enraptured and dazzled, that she couldn’t resist her pull. Even now, as Nicole dipped her tongue to taste the source of the sweet wetness.

Waverly’s thighs tensed around her head, and moaned, rocking her hips into Nicole’s mouth impatiently. Nicole wound an arms around Waverly’s hips so sturdy her, and make sure that it was  _ her  _ pace.

She groaned, again. Flicking her tongue up from Waverly’s entrance, to her swollen clit. She rolled around it once, twice- and Waverly was moaning again, crying out her name. Nicole felt confidence breathe into her, before she took another broad swipes of her tongue as Waverly wiggled beneath her. Nicole loved her taste, and she dropped her chin down to collect more shivery silky strands that leaked out, before taking Waverly’s clit in her mouth and  _ sucking. _

“Nicole!” Waverly cried out, winding her hand back in Nicole’s hair again, grinding her hips harder on Nicole’s face.

Nicole kept sucking, hollowing out her cheeks, encouraging Waverly to ride her face. Her hands gripped Waverly’s ass as helped Waverly roll her hips, all the while Waverly continued to let out breathy whimpers. Nicole couldn’t feel herself stick to her underwear while she ate Waverly out, but honestly it was the hottest thing she has ever done. Between Waverly’s taste, and her sounds, Nicole is almost sure she could come without anything actually touching her.

Waverly’s hand in her hair tugged more insistently, Nicole shrugging her off again, intent on her task. Nicole’s chin was soaked, as she abandoned Waverly’s needy little clit, to lathe hungry strokes over Waverly’s soaked sex.

“Nicole, up.” Waverly whined, still humping her face.

Fine.

“Are you okay, did I do something wron-”

Waverly cut her off with a kiss, and Nicole met her mouth hungrily. She could feel Waverly tasting herself off of Nicole’s tongue, and Nicole couldn’t help but groan into Waverly’s mouth at that. And then Waverly’s hands were down Nicole’s side, helping her shrug off her pants and underwear, and then moaning as Nicole set herself down on Waverly again. Skin to skin, with Waverly was heaven. Especially with Waverly’s hands running eagerly down her back, and her tongue in Waverly’s mouth again.

“I want you to fuck me, Nicole.” Waverly panted in her ear.

_ Yes, ma’am. _

Nicole’s hands was making their way between them, and once her hand met the the warmth between Waverly’s thighs she couldn’t help but groan. She dropped her hand further down, and swiped her fingers through the wetness through their.

“You’re so wet.”

Waverly moaned at the dirty talk, wrapping one arm around the back of Nicole’s neck before rocking her hips encouragingly into to Nicole’s hand. “Come on, Nicole.  _ Fuck me. _ ”

And well? You know typically Nicole was pretty reserved, but when your hand is between your lady’s legs- and she asks something like that of you? You kind of just fly off the handle, and you don’t even know you have it in you.

Nicole further encouraged, and in a swift moment, she gathered wetness on her fingers before entering Waverly with two long fingers. 

“Fuck!” Waverly cried out, tightening her hold on Nicole’s neck.

Shit, Waverly was tight. It was like hot velvet around her fingers, and Nicole wouldn’t usually just slap a whole fist in their- but Waverly encouraged her. 

Nicole leaned down, her wrist flexing in effort of her thrusting hand, and began kissing Waverly’s next as she writhed and cried out beneath her. Each time her elbow drew back, it snapped like a rubber band and pushed into Waverly’s weeping pussy. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Nicole couldn’t help but groan into her neck, as she rolled her thumb up to rub Waverly’s clit.

Nicole could feel Waverly grip down on her with the dirty talk, and fucked her harder. She was ruthless between spearing her fingers into Waverly’s sopping folds, and circling her thumb around her clit. Waverly could only hold on tighter to Nicole’s shoulders and pant.

Waverly was getting close between her crying out, and her pussy getting tighter, and Nicole wanted to push her over. Nicole could feel her arm straining from the power of her thrusts, and angled her hand up to brush against the spongy part of Waverly’s upper wall. The minute Nicole to thread the pads of her fingers into that spot, Waverly jerked in her grip- brokenly crying out. Her other hand came out to steady Waverly’s hips, to make sure she could keep fucking into that spot as Waverly squirmed.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. I want you to come for me.” Nicole groaned out, softening with affection as Waverly got closer to coming.

Nicole leaned forward, capturing Waverly’s panting mouth in a kiss, before viciously rolling over Waverly’s clit with her thumb, and Waverly was gone.

The minute she was over the edge, Nicole could feel it. Her walls were desperately milking Nicole’s fingers, as she kept fucking Waverly to get her through the aftershocks. Distantly, Nicole could feel a lance of pain on the side of her neck as Waverly bit her, in passion. So turned on by the moment, Nicole couldn’t help but rock her hips against Waverlys, grinding her own weeping sex into the bed.

“Fuck, Nicole.” Waverly whimpered into Nicole’s neck, as she settled boneless-ly into the bed.

Nicole was there in an instant, kissing Waverly softly, gently pulling out of Waverly, and resting her still wet hand on her hip. It was blissful really, even while Nicole was still keyed up. She couldn’t help but keep tending to Waverly’s needs, as she tipped Waverly to her side and wrapped her arms around her waist, in a motion to spoon. Waverly was practically boneless after her orgasm, and allowed herself to be cuddled as she cooed.

“Wow.” Waverly murmured, tucking herself further into Nicole’s arms.

Nicole couldn’t help but agree, while she should be worried about fucking on the first date- She couldn’t help but not worry or honestly think about anything else but Waverly. Especially when Waverly was still naked and in her bed, and in her  _ arms. _

“Yeah.” 

Waverly rolled over to face Nicole with a sweet smile, and brought her hand up to caress Nicole’s face. Nicole couldn’t help but melt at the contact, and Waverly’s sweet smile, before bringing her mouth down to give Waverly a sweet kiss. Which was cut way too short, when Waverly pulled away with a devious grin.

“If you don’t mind, now I am going to return the favor.” She purred, whipping around to straddle Nicole’s thighs.

_ Hell yes. _

“Uh, hey guys?” Robin called hesitantly from the other side of the door.

_ What the fuck. _

Nicole froze, hands setting on Waverly’s hips. Luckily, Waverly had enough nerve to reply. “What, Robin?” She called annoyed.

Hot.

“I left my jacket in there, and it has my wallet.” 

Nicole groaned, before looking around briefly around the room and not seeing a jacket.

“You’re jacket isn’t in here!” Nicole growled out. Thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted when she has a naked Waverly in her lap.

“It has to be in there!” Robin called back, insistently. 

Waverly’s face went white as she looked beside them, confused Nicole followed her line of sight to see a  _ lump of fabric? _ Nicole’s hand went out to grab it and it was a jacket.  _ Robin’s  _ jacket. Immediately, once Nicole grabbed it, it was lying beside them from where they started, and so the fabric was  _ wet. _

Oh god. Nicole could feel herself going cold, as Waverly herself took notice of the huge wet spot that was painted over the light grey jacket.

Fuck.

“Did you guys find it? I really need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the smut was yikes
> 
> anyways one more chapter and then that's the end
> 
> keep an eye out for my christmas AU Wayhaught fic that will be coming out just in time for the holidays
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
